Displacement
by Nightangel1282
Summary: A normal young woman from our time is drawn back into Ancient Egypt... when Yami was Pharaoh. Will she ever get home? Or is she stuck there forever? Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story asking what if a normal young woman from our time was accidentally thrown back in time to ancient Egypt... when Yami was Pharaoh?_

_I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters... except for my own, Jenna._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jenna Shedoru simply couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She stared at her employer at Cineplex Theaters, Mr. Walters. "What do you mean, I'm fired? What did I do?"

"I received a complaint from one of your fellow employees that you got angry her over some matter and you yelled at her, which was bad enough, but it was right behind the concession stand where any customer could see it. Such behavior can not and WILL not be tolerated."

She almost blew her top. This just wasn't her day. She had woken up this morning to find the fridge in her little on bedroom apartment had stopped running during the night and now half of the food in it was spoiled. Her landlord was getting on her ass about paying her rent, was threatening to evict her, and the bills were piling up. "Oh, so I'm just supposed to let her walk all over me? She and her little bubblebut friend waltzed out on me leaving me to watch the main concession, ice cream stand, hot lunch and specialty coffee!! There are supposed to be two people on at all time to watch all four of them! She came back, but her friend didn't. I asked if I could go on my break, and she told me NO because of the reason I just pointed out to you! She has been a pain in my ass ever since I got hired on! Why don't you go fire HER sorry ass instead?"

His gaze hardened. "You have also been late twice in the last two months."

"There is a train track on my way to work! I can't control when the train decides to go bounding on by, you know! And I don't have a cell phone to call and tell you when that happens because I can't afford one! Neither of those times was my fault!"

"You are an unreliable employee, and that's all there is to it, Miss Shedoru. We cannot have you on board any longer." He handed her her last paycheck, which would only amount to about $280... for the last six days of work. "At least you won't have to wait to get this, since I took the liberty of putting it together myself. Now, I'm sorry, but things just weren't working out for you here."

She scowled. "Fine. Be a prick! This job was shit anyways! Later asshole!" She turned on her heel and left the room, making sure to slam the door as she left, catching the attention of some of the employees and customers in the main hall. She took off her overshirt uniform and cap, letting her long blonde hair billow down her back, and tossed them, along with her name tag, on the main desk in front of Lance Peterson, one of her fellow employees who just happened to have a huge crush on her.

"Jenna? What's up?" He asked, getting to his feet and following her.

"I was just fired." She said, a scowl on her face.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Brittany Greer is what happened! I told you the break story, right? Well, she went whining to Mr. Walters and he fired me on the spot! I told him what happened and he didn't even care! He's just got a hard on for that stuck up little bitch!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Damn, man. I'm sorry to hear about that. The world sucks today for sure." Then he brightened. "Hey, why don't I bring you out for coffee? You know... to cheer you up?"

She sighed. "Sorry, Lance. I would, but I have to get home, get changed, and head out to my parents place. They're having this big dinner and they really want me there."

He looked crushed immediately. "Okay. But hey! I'll drop you a line later in the week! Maybe we could hook up!"

She gave him a small smile. "I guess it's a possibilty. But you should get back to your post before Walters comes and fires your ass too. I'll see you around." She gave him a small wave and headed out to her car.

Home was about twenty blocks away. She pulled her small 1985 Omni into the parking lot and got out with a sigh, making her way into her apartment. She got a bag of chips out of the cupboard, picked up the phone, and dialed her parents.

"Hi, Mom. It's me. I just got home from work. I'm just going to get ready and head out, okay?" Her mother picked up on the tone of her voice and asked her if something was wrong. It was amazing how parents could pick up on little things like that. "I got fired, but that's okay. I'll have another job in no time... Yeah, I'll explain what happened when I get there. It'll be about two hours or so, so just sit tight. I'll see you soon. Buh bye." She hung up the phone with a sigh, then set about having a shower and getting changed. Then she spent a few minutes on her hair, put on a little makeup, snatched up her keys and headed out once more.

The drive to her parents place took about an hour, since they lived way out in the country. She was twenty minutes away, driving on a rarely used road, when she heard a loud bang and felt the front left tire blow on her. She struggled with the wheel a little and pulled over to the side of the road. She got out of the car and immediately swore.

"FUCK! This is just what I needed! I fucking blowout in fucking nowheresville!" She moaned. There weren't any houses around for miles and hardly anybody used this road. She had no way to get help since she had no cell phone. "My day just couldn't get any worse..."

Then something even she couldn't predict happened. Suddenly it felt as if the Earth was being shaken to bits beneath her feet. She screamed in alarm, wondering what was going on. She was in Alberta, Canada... there were no earthquakes in Alberta!! What was going on?

Then a hole of darkness seemed to open up beneath her feet like a great gaping maw, all set to swallow her up, a strange violet mist seemingly glowing in the darkness. She plummeted downwards, and through the mist, saw strange beasts, the likes of which she'd never seen before, some with gaping maws filled with razor sharp teeth. Some were small, only the size of a chicken... and others were enormous... the size of the apartment complex where she lived.

An insane fear tore through her mind as she continued her descent, and she let out a mind numbing, bone chilling scream. She saw a point of light appear before her, drawing nearer and nearer. Then all at once, she was blinded by the light, felt her body scream in pain, and then saw only darkness.

----------------------

The Pharaoh and his six high priests were doing battle with Bakura and his Diabound monster, when it unleashed its special attack, that unexpectedly went awry when High Priest Seto's own monster countered it with a special move of his own. The end result was some strange mass of darkness that opened up above the battle field. Even Bakura looked dumbfounded, upon seeing this strange phonomenon.

"What... is that?" the Pharaoh asked, staring at the strange swirling mass.

Isis, his High Priestess, stiffened, fingering her necklace. "My Pharaoh! I am detecting a great disturbance! Some sort of imbalance! It is as if it is a rip through space and time... linking throughout the Shadow Realm!"

The other priests and even Bakura stared at her in alarm, but then their heads whipped back to watch when they heard a terrified scream emenate from the mass of darkness. Seconds later a small form fell through, bouncing off of Diabound and flying across the great hall, slamming into the floor, bouncing again, striking the wall, and then lying still.

Bakura smirked. "I don't know what that was all about and I don't really care," he said as the phenomenon seemed to collapse upon itself. "It's time for me to destroy you all!"

The Pharaoh looked at two of his priests. "Mahad! Isis! Check to see what it was that fell through! I will take care of Bakura!" The activated the power of his Millennium Puzzle, and summoned forth the Egyptian God Obelisk, much to the shock of all who watched. By doing so, he had just revealed himself to be the Chosen King. Obelisks attack caused much damage to Bakura's ba.

Bakura's eyes were wide now. "I leave... but I will return! Mark my words! You have not seen the last of me! And when next we meet, I will destroy you all!" He activated his monsters special ability, and the two of them vanished through the wall.

Obelisk vanished once more, no longer needed.

Isis and Mahad gasped in alarm. "Pharaoh!" she called from beside the still form.

The Pharaoh approached, the rest of his priests in tow. And when they saw the figure for themselves, their eyes went wide in shock.

The figure was a young woman, her face the color of a fine pale cream, and her hair golden like the sun. Her clothes were incredibly odd, some strange tunic that covered her upper torso, clinging to her body with a light covering to keep off the cold, and strange blue coverings on her lower body, covering her legs down to her ankles where she wore feet protectors, black in color. Again, the leggings were close fitting, showing off a fine figure. She was undoubtedly very beautiful... if slightly unusual in appearance.

"She... looks human... except for her hair and skin," Akhnaden, the eldest of the priests said in awe.

Seto growled. "She was brought here by Bakura and his Diabound! She may be a threat and that is a risk I am not willing to take!" he said, pointing his Rod at her.

The Pharaoh's gaze snapped in his direction. "Wait, Seto! I don't think Bakura had any more of an idea of what happened than we do. We cannot kill her simply because she was brought here by accident."

Shada stepped forward, holding the Millennium Key. "I detect only scant traces of evil within this woman's soul... and her ba is hardly a threat. I can see no reason why Bakura would bring one such as her here. She could not benefit him."

The Pharaoh nodded again. "I agree. And judging by the scream we heard before she wound up here, I would guess she is just as confused as we are... if not moreso." He looked up at them. "I want this woman's injuries to be treated, and then let her rest in a guest room."

Seto frowned. "I say we have guards in her room to keep an eye on her... Just in case."

He nodded. "Very well."

The healers were summoned and they looked the girl over, announcing that while her injuries were serious, they were not life threatening. She had a broken arm, which they healed with the help of Egyptian Magic, and a few broken ribs that they simply bandaged, knowing they would heal quickly enough on their own. Other than that, she had cuts and scrapes from her fall, that merely needed to be cleaned and disinfected. Then the healers carefully lifted the girl and brought her to the guest room. Two guards followed, after being given strict orders by the Pharaoh to inform him when she woke.

_There ya go! My first chappie! There's a LOT more where this came from, so please keep reading. And REVIEW!! Please, please review!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters... except for Jenna._

Jenna was first aware of the pain. Her body felt as if it was on fire, and the ache in her ribs was almost unbearable. She felt incredibly stiff and her head was simply pounding. She let out a moan, and immediately heard the sound of someone talking and a response, followed by the sound of a door closing. She sat up slowly, gritting her teeth against the pain, and, trying to dispell the immense headache, she rubbed her eyes.

Then all at once, she realized she was lying in an extravagent bed, and there were slow footsteps approaching her from her right. Her head whipped in that direction and her eyes went enormous upon seeing a dark skinned man in strange clothes, a sword in hand within arms reach of her. In that instant, everything that had happened returned to her in a confusing and horrifying rush, panic, terror and confusion rearing up in her mind. She let out a cry of alarm, and rolled off of the bed. Pain exploded in her side, but she didn't care. She just wanted to put as much distance between herself and this strange man as she could. She noticed then that the entire room was extravagent and well lit through open windows, but that knowledge was put off to a cobwebby corner of her mind for the time being, as the man moved around the side of the bed, his sword coming up defensively. He frowned at her, and she felt another shockwave of fear course throught her being.

Then he spoke to her, but the words were completely inelligible to her, which only added to her fear. She wanted to talk, but her mind went numb in that instant, trying to wrap itself around what was going on. She also had the sinking suspicion that if she couldn't understand what HE was saying, he probably wouldn't be able to understand HER either.

His features turned angry as he took a few quick steps toward her, shouted something else she couldn't understand, and slapped her hard across the face. A screech escaped her lips as she fell to the floor... just as she heard the door to her room open. Another surge of terror coursed through her, now accompanied by a searing pain where she had fallen. Her face stung where he had hit her. He raised his hand to strike her again, when they heard an angry shout from across the room.

The man turned and they saw eight others enter the room. All of them were dark skinned, and dressed in light materials. They all had either headresses or hoods covering their heads, except for one man who simply had a golden headband and the strangest hair she had ever seen. The style of the clothes seemed vaguely familiar to Jenna, but she was too panicked at the moment to try and remember from where. Seeing these others only increased her fear all the more. What the hell was going on?

She took the moment of distraction to scramble backwards in terror, until she felt her back hit the wall. The ache in her ribs was almost unbearable now, between the quick breaths she was taking and how hard her heart was pounding. Then the men started to talk... all of it unintelligable.

The Pharaoh glared at the guard. "Just what did you think you were doing?"

The man stood at attention immediately. "Forgive me, Pharaoh. I was concerned she may be an enemy, because she appeared due to Bakura's Diabound. I asked her her name and she didn't answer me... She tried to run away and... I assumed..."

Seto frowned at the guard. "We ascertained earlier that she was not a threat to us physically or magically either! You fear her due to her odd appearance and nothing more!"

The guard blanched. "Please... forgive me! I let myself get carried away and I promise I shall never do so again!"

The Pharaoh frowned. "You are relieved of your duties until further notice and are forbidden to approach this girl until I say otherwise. Now leave us... both of you," he said to the two guards... but directing no anger towards the second. They both nodded and exited the room.

The Pharaoh and his six priests turned to regard the girl. She had pressed herself up against the wall, trembling uncontrollably and watching them with wide eyes. He turned to Akhnaden.

"What can you pick up from her?"

The old man's golden eye flared slightly. "She is absolutely terrified... and very confused. I believe that you were right in your earlier assumption, my King. She has even less of an idea of what happened than we do."

The young King nodded, and then took a few steps towards the girl.

Her reaction was immediate. She scrambled back along the wall, obviously terrified, and tears started streaming down her face when she found she was backed into a corner.

Mahad stiffened slightly. "Please use caution, my Pharaoh. Sometimes the most dangerous animal is a cornered one."

The Pharaoh regarded him. "I have a feeling this 'animal's' fear will not lead it to do anything that will threaten us. I will be all right. The rest of you stay there." He turned back to the girl, holding his hands up to show he meant her no harm, and approached her slowly, kneeling down to her level. He touched her shoulder, which she cringed at, and he hushed her gently.

"It's all right, little one. We will not harm you. I promise you that. May I have your name?"

Jenna had no idea what to do. She didn't know what to think of this man in front of her, and her fear was at its peak. And she still couldn't understand what anyone here was saying.

Seto frowned from across the room. "Answer the Pharaoh's question!" he said in a commanding tone, making the girl cringe.

The Pharaoh held his hand up. "Enough, Seto. Be still." Then he regarded this strange girl for a moment, lifting her chin with his hand so she looked him in the eyes. The terror he saw in them was heartbreaking.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" he asked, thinking she had perhaps been born deaf.

Jenna's resolve caved. "I... I'm sorry! I can't understand anything you're saying!" Then she simply broke right down.

Everyone in the room started when she spoke the incomrehensible words.

Isis sighed. "Well, that explains her terror. It would be scary enough if she COULD understand us. Since she can't, that fear must be magnified significantly."

The Pharaoh very gently cupped her face in his hands, and then pulled her close to him, letting her sob in his chest. She was trembling uncontrollably, but seemed to relax slightly as he ran his hands up and down her back and comforted her. She gripped his tunic like a life line, taking in shaky breaths and trembling like a leaf.

An idea formed in the Pharaoh's mind. The question was: would it work? The only way to know was to try. "Seto, come here."

The High Priest approached them. The girl cringed immediately upon seeing him, the Pharaoh hushing her gently. Seto crouched down, noticing the girls eyes were now on him, filled with fear and confusion. "Yes, my Pharaoh?"

"Your Millennium Item allows you to enter another persons mind. Could you somehow utilize it's abilities to teach her our language?"

He looked thoughtful. "Possibly. I could try transferring knowledge on our language directly into her mind. But such a feat has never been attempted before. I can't guarantee it will work... and I'm afraid it will be painful for her."

The Pharaoh thought hard for a moment and then sighed. "We have no choice but to try. If we are unable to communicate with her effectively, her fear and confusion may only increase. We have no way of explaining to her what happened... or of hearing her side of the story."

Seto looked at the girl for a long moment and then nodded. Her eyes hadn't left him for an instant while they talked, and the Pharaoh had held her close. "All right. I suspect she will lose consciousness when I am done. All the new information may need time to sink in effectively and her mind will need to learn to recognize it for what it is. And remember... this may not work at all."

The Pharaoh nodded. "I understand." Then he gently disengaged from the girl, pulling her to her feet. Seto stood in front of her, making sure his Rod was in his belt. He touched it briefly and then reached his hands out towards the girl. She cringed immediately, but the Pharaoh rubbed her shoulders reassuringly from behind as Seto indicated he meant her no harm, gently caressing the sides of her face. Then he brought the palms of his hands to rest over her temples, closed his eyes, concentrating hard on the task at hand, and brought to life his Shadow Magic.

_Yay!! Chapter two is up!! Do you like it, dislike it? Please let me know!! I'm new to the site and I would LOVE to hear what everyone thinks! I'm not afraid of flames, so don't be shy!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Chapter Three!! Please R&R!!_

_And no, I don't own Yugioh. All I own is Jenna._

Jenna felt a pressure building up inside her skull... as if her brain was inside a compression chamber, but that pressure soon turned into an intense pain that increased with each passing second. Her eyes shut tight as her fear increased once more... and she found, somehow, that she was unable to think at all... just feel. Feel the pain, the fear, the confusion in all it's glory as her mind was being crushed. "N... No... Please... S... Stop... Stop it..." she managed to get out. She wanted to pull away, but the man's hold on her was like iron... not giving an inch.

The Pharaoh heard the strange words she uttered, and although he couldn't understand them, he knew she was pleading with them to stop hurting her, unable to understand what they were doing and why.

Then all at once, she let out an anguished scream, filled with pain and fear. Then her body simply went limp, Seto releasing his hold on her and quickly wrapping his arms around her to stop her descent.

His High Priest was breathing heavily from the strain of the procedure as he looked down at her now still form. "She should get some rest now. It could be a while before we know if it worked or not," he said as he scooped her tiny form up and gently laid her down on the bed once more.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes. But I wish to remain with her."

Seto nodded. "Would you object to me staying as well, my Pharaoh?"

"Not at all." He turned to the rest of his priests. "I want the area searched for any signs of Bakura! He cannot be allowed to place any more innocent lives in danger!"

They all nodded and turned, leaving the two men alone with the unconscious stranger. They seated themselves at her bedside and looked down upon her pale features.

"Amazing..." the Pharaoh breathed. "I have never seen hair of this color... and her eyes..."

Seto nodded. "I saw them as well. They are the color of our River Nile. I've never seen such physical attributes upon anyone before. Though they are strangely... appealing."

"I wonder where she is from? Her clothes, her physical features... they are... alien."

The High Priest shrugged. "I can't even hazard a guess. I have a feeling we will not know until we are able to communicate with her."

The Pharaoh simply nodded at this and they continued to watch the girl in silence.

A few hours later, the young woman opened her eyes once more. When she saw the two men sitting at her bedside, her reaction was immediate. She rolled out of the bed in a panic, pressing her back up against the wall. Her eyes were wide as she took in Seto.

Priest and Pharaoh were on their feet immediately, holding up their hands, trying to show this woman that they weren't going to hurt her. "It's all right miss!" said the latter. "We will not bring you harm." Then he regarded her. "Can you understand us now?"

He sighed upon seeing her blank look and Seto frowned, shaking his head. "It looks like it didn't work. I put her through all that pain for nothing."

The Pharaoh nodded. "It would seem so. The only option I can think of now is trying to teach her our language the hard way... which may very well take many months."

Seto nodded. "And she seems to be as frightened as ever. Not that I can blame her after what I did. The pain must have been excrutiating. How can we gain her trust if we cannot communicate with her?"

The young King frowned. "It seems it will take us much time to learn about her. We do not even know her name."

Jenna's eyes went enormous, suddenly realizing that she had actually understood the last sentence that the man with the strange hair had said! Then her heartbeat picked up even more as she found herself knowing how to respond to his question... the words she needed.

"Jenna." She said, total and utter confusion on her features. The two men blinked and regarded her quizzically.

"Miss?" the tall one asked curiously.

She took several deep breaths, finding that the knowledge was there, but she had to think about it first. It was as if it was contained in a library that was completely disorganized.

"My... name... is... Jenna," she said quietly, her heart hammering. She had no idea how she suddenly knew the words to give them that information, but somehow it was there.

The two men stared in amazement. "It... worked!" the shorter one said, smiling up at his companion... the one who had her head in an iron hold not long ago. "Excellent work, Seto!"

The other man nodded. "The knowledge I gave her must just be coming to her now. Her mind is finally kicking in and processing it."

The two men approached her. She immediately pressed herself against the wall, her eyes going wide. Then they shut tightly, half expecting these two men to bring her more pain.

She jumped as Seto put his hand on her shoulder. "Shhh... It's all right." He smirked. "I'm sorry about earlier, but it was the only way I could think of to get you to communicate with us quickly." He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I am the High Priest Seto, and this is the Great Pharaoh."

Her eyes went huge and she turned to look at the other man in shock. "Pharaoh? That's... a king of Egypt!!" she said, the fact that there had been no Pharaoh's ruling Egypt for almost a thousand years searing through her mind... and the fear returned again. Before either man could so much as blink, she raced to the window and looked out. She thought her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets when she saw the pyramids... not the ancient ruins she knew them to be, but looking new, standing tall in all their glory, no sign or wear caused by thousands of years of wind erosion.

She let out a weak cry of alarm at this and stumbled back into the room, her body and mind suddenly numb from total shock. Her legs went out from beneath her, but the Pharaoh caught her before she could crash into the hard, marble floor.

"MISS! What is it? What's wrong?"

Seto stared at her. "How do you know about Egypt? I have seen noone here that looks like you before..."

She was struggling to keep herself from hyperventallating, her face gone white in shock. She took in a deep breath and looked at the men, who were looking at her with mixed expressions of shock and concern. "Please... I have to know... How... long have... the pyramids... been standing?" she asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

The Pharaoh and Priest exchanged a baffled look, before regarding her once more. It was Seto who answered her question. "They have stood for just over a hundred years. Why?"

Her legs buckled immediately upon hearing this and she fell to her knees, her eyes blank and her entire being numb in shock. "Oh... my... God... ONLY a HUNDRED years? Oh, GOD!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!!!"

The two men were at her side in an instant. "Jenna! What is it? TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!!" the Pharaoh said, greatly concerned.

She gulped, praying they wouldn't think she was insane. "Not only was I transported to the other side of the world... but I was pulled back in time as well!"

Seto stared at her. "Back in time?!"

She nodded. "Yes... the pyramids stand in my time as well... but no Pharaoh has ruled Egypt for quite some time... and what's worse... is in my timeline... the pyramids have stood for over five THOUSAND years!! Oh... My... God... I'm in Ancient Egypt..."

_And there you have chapter three!! Please R&R, everyone!! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello!! Here's Chapter Four!! Please R&R!!!_

The Pharaoh's eyes widened. "You're... from the future?"

She could only nod numbly. "I think... I'm going to faint..."

He gently rubbed her shoulders. "Sh... everything is all right, Jenna."

She shook her head. "How could this happen? I don't understand what's going on..."

"Seto, gather the other priests and bring them here while I try to calm her down. Perhaps they might have some information."

He nodded immediately and got to his feet. "Yes, my Pharaoh."

The moment the priest left the room, he gently helped the girl to her feet, lead her to the bed and had her sit down. He seated himself beside her, seeing the blank look of shock and terror that was in her eyes, and rubbed her back gently. "I can assure you, Jenna... we will explain everything that occurred... and we will try to find a way to return you to your own time."

She nodded numbly once more, unable to look him in the eye. Several minutes passed before Seto returned with the other priests, as well as Siamun... the Pharaoh's advisor.

The Pharaoh and Seto explained to the others what they had learned from Jenna, who was still sitting on the bed in a daze. When they were finished, the six of them stared at her in amazement.

Then they relayed the events that led up to her arrival, which she listened to in growing shock. She had to explain to them that she had never had any experience with magic before, due to the fact that it was practically non-existant in her time, and that technology was the primary source of power. In fact, few in her time even believed that magic existed at all. That lead them to having to explain how it was they acquired the monsters that they fought with, but extracting them from corrupt souls and sealing them into stone tablets by using the Millennium Items. They described Bakura and his Diabound, the battle that had erupted, and how his special move had gone wrong when it was countered by Seto's own monster, causing the portal to open and Jenna to fall through. Then they breezed over the ending of the battle, ending with how Seto had used the power of his Millennium Rod to teach her to speak their language.

She was a little dumbfounded to hear all this, and only a day ago she would have laughed, but after everything she had been through, it was impossible for her NOT to believe. She took in a deep breath. "All right... That answers the question as to how I got here, but now... How do I get back?"

Mahad considered. "Perhaps the next time Bakura shows himself and challenges us, when his monster uses his special technique again, Seto could simply counter it again with his own monsters special move. That should reopen the rift that brought you here and you could just go back that way."

Seto frowned. "Unfortunately, that won't work. Although your right that it may reopen the portal to the Shadow Realm, there is no guarantee that it will bring her back to her own space and time."

Jenna started. "That's right... I could wind up anywhere... at any point in history. I could be brought even further in to the past, or into my own time's future... or at some point in between. Doing it that way could put me in a far worse situation than this one."

Seto snorted. "How could your situation get worse than it is already? You're 5000 years in the past."

She sighed. "I know a thing or two about general world history, Seto, and I can tell you right now that I would much rather be here for the time being than in other areas of the world at certain points in time. I'd hate to be in Germany during the Holocaust, or in Salem, Massachusets during the time of the Inquisition. If you want any particular details about those points in time, I suppose I could tell you, but the way certain minorites were treated isn't memorable in a good way. And those aren't the only periods in time where my life could be placed in a GREAT amount of danger."

The Pharaoh nodded. "It is far too dangerous to make such an attempt." He regarded Siamun a moment. "Is it possible there may be something we can use in the vaults? Some information, or perhaps even some magical technique that we could use to help her?"

The little old man looked at him curiously for a moment, and then shrugged. "I don't know. We would have to check. Would you like me to look into it, my Pharaoh?"

He nodded. "Yes. Akhenaden. Isis. Help him. If you find anything that might be relevent, inform me immediately."

The three of them nodded and left the room.

The girl sighed. "So... I guess all I can do until then is... wait."

Seto nodded. "Apparently so. I would also recommend you change your clothes so you're less conspicuous than you already are. Not to mention it also gets rather warm here."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I probably should. Where I come from, the climate is much cooler. It will take me a while to get used to the heat."

The Pharaoh smiled at her. "I will have one of the servants bring you some clothes, and have them assist you if you need it."

She nodded. "Thank you, Pharaoh."

"Until then, you should stay here and regain your strength. I will also have some food and water sent to you."

With that, the two men left her alone. She tried pacing her room, being too anxious to sit still any longer, only to find her ribs were aching too much. So she sighed and seated herself on the edge of her bed instead. Two servants showed up not long after, one holding a bundle of clothes, the other a wonderfully prepared meal. She ate quickly, accepting his clay mug and pitcher of water he left with her, leaving her alone with the female servant who helped dress her. The servant even did her hair up in a traditional Egyptian style, and gave her a few pieces of Egyptian jewelery, which she said the Pharaoh had requested himself, much to her surprise.

She layed down, trying to get used to the feel of her new clothes. She wasn't used to wearing anything that even remotely resembled a dress, but she knew she was just going to have to bear it if she was going to fit in at all. Jenna was a little surprised at the gift of the jewelery, but then decided that in this time it was probably customary for women to be garnished in some way.

Good Lord. She still couldn't believe it. But there was no way to deny that she was now 5000 years in the past. She had a flash in her mind of her family, of their country home, her city in the apartment... all her friends and the people she had grown up with, and she felt another pang of homesickness, found herself fighting back tears once more. She tried curling up into a fetal position, felt her ribs cry out in protest, and then stretched herself back out. She took in a steadying breath, trying to calm herself down. The Pharaoh had told her that they would do everything that they could to help her get back home. The way she had been brought here was not a feasible option, but that didn't mean all options were gone. The Priests and the Pharaoh's advisor were checking the vaults. With any amount of luck, that would produce some results. She couldn't give up hope. Not yet.

She let out a sigh, trying to get some of the rest the healers said she needed, but finding it next to impossible. All she could do was lie there, tossing and turning, adjusting her clothes as she did so.

_All right!! There ya have chapter four!! Please tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it! I need to know! Please review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay!! Here's chapter five everyone!_

_And no, I don't own Yugioh! Only Jenna is mine!!! (Did I forget to mention that in my last chapter???)_

A few hours passed, when Jenna heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, sitting up on the bed.

Seto stepped into the room, and regarded her immediately. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm too... uptight to get to sleep." She gave him a small smile. "Did anyone find anything?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, but we still have many scrolls to go through." He smirked. "I must say, you are becoming quite the celebrity, though. Word is buzzing everywhere about the 'time traveling woman from the future.'"

Jenna let out a moan. "Great. Like I didn't stand out enough." She wondered briefly if archaeologists were going to find mention of her in Egyptian heiroglyphics thousands of years from now. She wondered what they would think. Then she sighed. "I guess it was only a matter of time before this happened. With my hair and skin, I really do stand out."

He shrugged. "At least your clothes may draw less attention to you... although many men may disagree with me."

She blinked and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He smirked again. "Haven't you looked in a mirror lately? Despite the fact that your appearance may strike some people as being odd, it also makes you incredibly attractive."

Jenna immediately turned bright red, despite her attempt to conceal her embarrassment at this statement. "Oh... um... I've always considered myself to be average..."

He snorted. "Then you've been selling yourself short." he said, making her turn even redder. Then he looked at her. "So you've been having problems sleeping? I could help you with that."

She blinked. "You... could?"

He nodded. "My Millennium Rod enables me to directly connect my mind to another persons. I could have you asleep in seconds."

She frowned slightly. "It won't hurt, will it?" she asked, remembering the last time Seto had used it on her, to teach her how to speak their language, and the pain that had accompanied the experience.

Seto shook his head. "The reason that hurt was because I was cramming a lifetime of information into your mind. I won't be doing anything like that this time. Just quieting your mind and releasing your tension."

Jenna considered for a moment, and then nodded. "All right. I could definitely use a good night of sleep."

He nodded and stepped forward. "Lie down. This will only take a moment."

She did so, and he stood at her bedside, holding his Rod in one hand, and touching her temple with the fingers of his other. She almost cringed, but managed not to and closed her eyes instead. Almost instantly, her mind numbed wonderfully, and all thoughts fled. She felt as if she was adrift on an ocean for a few wonderful seconds, before the world around her was swept away, and she fell asleep.

Seto looked down at the slumbering girl now, running his fingers down the side of her face slowly before he stood up straight once more. He returned the Rod to his belt, composed himself, and exited the room.

--------------------------

Late that night, the Pharaoh stood out on a balcony outside his room looking up at the night sky, deep in thought. The day had been incredibly eventful. Bakura's arrival had been surprising enough, but with the arrival of Jenna, things were now more complicated than ever. As Pharaoh, it was his duty to protect his people... the innocents he ruled over. So finding Bakura and putting a stop to his evil ambitions was definitely top priority. However, he now had an obligation to protect HER.

Her fear and confusion was perfectly understandable, and he could scarcely imagine what she must be going through at this point in time. It had been a freak accident that had brought her here to their time in the first place, and as had been mentioned earlier, it was far too dangerous to try and recreate the first incident. There was no telling where in time she may go if they did that, and she had indicated that there were many points in history that would be far more dangerous for her than where she was now. It was a risk they simply couldn't take. But the instant she had been brought here, she had lost everything she had known... her family and friends. The world as she knew it was gone, thousands of years and miles away. And the fact that she was faced with the very real possibility that she may never see that home again must be a downright terrifying prospect her her to bear.

He remembered the fear he had seen on her features the first time he had sat face to face with her, and his heart ached sympathetically. And what made the situation all the more frustrating was there was nothing he could do to assure her that she would return home. Because there were no guarantees. In fact, although he had not said this before, afraid to push the poor distraught girl over the edge, he was almost positive there was no way to return her to her home. If there had been, the method surely would have been used in the past by previous Pharaoh's.

And if he was correct... that meant that there was no way for her to get back home... news he was most certainly not looking forward to giving her. Having the vaults searched was something he had ordered simply to give her a small measure of hope... as well as to give the Pharaoh some time to break the news to her gently. It was a stalling tactic and all but Jenna knew it.

The Pharaoh already knew what was going to happen after she found out. With her incredible exotic beauty, it was far too dangerous to simply release her into the world at large. The thieves and lowlifes would have her as their own personal slave to satisfy their own sick desires inside a day. She would have to remain in the palace, under the protection of the guards and the Priests... and, of course, himself. He wouldn't forbid her to leave... not have her locked behind the walls of the palace for life. Never that. She would be allowed to leave, of course, to visit the town or perhaps even the farther reaches of his empire... provided she was accompanied by at least one Priest and several guards.

The Pharaoh sighed, knowing the next day he would be breaking the news to the girl for certain... after the vaults have been searched for the information everyone knew didn't exist in the first place. He was not looking forward to it, but it was simply one more less desirable aspect of being a ruler. He gazed at the stars a moment longer, then turned and entered his bedchamber, knowing he would get little sleep as he did.

---------------------------

Jenna awoke to a wonderful breakfast and a fresh supply of water. She cleaned her plate, more conscious now than ever of not wasting her food now that she was here. A healer came in soon after, checking her wounds, proclaiming them to be all right, no longer requiring bandaging, and removed them for her. Jenna was totally shocked to see that the cuts and scrapes she had seen on herself the day before were now gone as thought they had never been there in the first place. She wondered if they had used some kind of magic for that or if it had been some incredible herbal remedy that she had not encountered before.

After she had eaten and freshened up, she headed out to her balcony, which gave her a breathtaking view of the pyramids and the city beyond the palace itself. She took in a breath of the air. It was a little dry, but it smelled wonderfully fresh. Pure uncontaminated air... something that was incredibly hard to come across in her own time.

She saw a few guards and servants wandering around down below, knowing now that she was on the upper level of the palace. Beyond the palace walls in the city, she could see the tiny forms of the civilians as they went about their daily routines.

She decided to stay right where she was for the time being. The day was beautiful, if a little hot for her tastes, and it wasn't very often that someone got to see sights such as this.

_Yay!! There ya have chapter five. In the next chapter, Jenna learns the truth!! Tune in and please review!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the sixth chapter of my story. Everybody, please read and review!!_

_And I don't own anything Yugioh... just Jenna. Thanks!!!_

The Pharaoh was in the throne room when his priests entered, Siamun in tow.

"Report, Seto," he said quietly, knowing what was going to be said before his priest did so.

His High Priest nodded. "It is as we suspected. There was nothing in the vaults, my Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh sighed. He had known it from the beginning, but still... "Is there any possible outside source that we could search?" he asked.

Siamun sighed. "Pharaoh... if the answers are not in our vaults, then there is nothing we can do. You know that. In fact, you knew there would be no solution before you even sent us in search of one."

He nodded resignedly. "True. But still... I am not looking forward to breaking the news to her."

Seto nodded. "It is a task no one would want. She will be crushed by the news. However, we cannot stall forever. We should get it over with now."

The Pharaoh took in a deep breath and nodded, getting to his feet. "Yes. Let us go."

----------------------

There was no answer when they knocked, so the Pharaoh and his Priests let themselvse in, finding Jenna out on the balcony.

This was the first time the Pharaoh had seen Jenna in Egyptian dress. The white material, golden jewelery and new hair style did nothing to hide the fact that she was not from around there, and somehow, it made her look all the more exotic. The sunlight gave her hair an incredible shine, her skin an even purer appearance. The way the wind played with the strands of her hair and the clothes she now wore made her look like a gift from the Gods.

He shook these thoughts off and stepped forward. "Jenna?"

The girl blinked and turned, a smile coming to her face. "Pharaoh! Priests! I'm sorry. I didn't hear you knock."

He shook his head. "That is all right." He took in a deep breath. "Jenna... we must speak to you."

She blinked again and then nodded. "Sure." She walked back into her room, feeling a small measure of relief when she was back in the shade once more. "What is it?"

The eight people in her room exchanged several anxious looks, the Pharaoh looking the most uncomfortable.

Jenna felt a warning sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Is... something wrong?"

The Pharaoh composed himself and looked her straight in the eye. "Jenna... we have searched the vaults from top to bottom... but can find no method of returning you home. I am sorry. But there is nothing we can do to return you to your own time."

Jenna stared at the Pharaoh for a few long seconds before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she simply fainted. Mahad raced forward, catching her before she could crash into the floor.

The Pharaoh sighed regretfully, although a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Put her back in bed." he said quietly.

Mahad complied immediately, scooping up her tiny form and placing it gently in the bed.

Isis sighed. "Someone should stay with her. She will be greatly upset once she awakens."

The young King sighed once more. "I would, but my duties as Pharaoh take priority. I have been a little lax lately and I have to make up for it."

Seto nodded. "And I must aid in the search for Bakura."

Mahad looked at them. "I can remain with her, if it would please you, my Pharaoh."

He nodded. "Very well. I shall return later when I am free of my duties. Make sure she knows that."

He nodded, and they left the room.

Mahad sat at the girls bedside for about an hour when she woke up again. Her eyes fluttered open and glazed over slightly. Then she caught sight of him, blinking. She took in a shaky breath.

"I... fainted... didn't I?"

He nodded gently. "Yes. But it's all right. Considering your present circumstances, your reaction to our news was most definitely understandable."

She looked at him for a long moment, and then her eyes shut tight as tears started streaming down her face. "I'm... stuck here. I'll never see home again..." She started to sob, unable to hold it in.

Mahad gently sat her up and pulled her close, letting her cry into his robe. She gripped him like a lifeline and he could feel her fear and grief coursing from pores. He hushed her gently, rocking her as he would an infant, one hand rubbing up and down her back, the other going through her silky golden hair. It took almost a full quarter hour before she was calmed enough for her to pull away and look at him.

"What's going to happen to me now?" she asked quietly.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The Pharaoh will ensure that you live your life in safety and comfort here in the palace. Releasing you into the outside world would be far too dangerous for you with your appearance, so that would be the best course of action."

She took in a shaky breath and nodded. "I thought it was going to be something like that." She looked at her hands. "I mean... look at me. My pale skin and blonde hair... I guess I would attract some unwanted attention."

He smiled a little. "Most definitely. You are very... exotic to behold."

She sighed and climbed out of bed, wiping away the tears that were still on her face. "Mahad... thank you for being here when I woke up. I really appreciate it, but... I'd like to be alone for a while, if you don't mind."

The Priest nodded immediately and got to his feet. "I understand. The Pharaoh will be in to visit you himself when his daily duties are complete."

She nodded. "All right."

Mahad gave her a small bow, and then turned and left.

-----------------------

The Priest reported to the Pharaoh immediately upon leaving the room, relaying the events that had unfolded once the girl had regained consciousness.

The Pharaoh nodded with a sigh. He was actually surprised at how well she was taking the news, but he had a feeling her grief would come out on several more occassions in the near future. He felt another pang of sympathy for the girl with the light skin, and was surprised to find himself resisting the urge to run to her room this very moment. He still have some duties to perform... which would take a few hours. He could not set them aside any longer, as much as he might wish to. And also, Mahad had said that she wished to be alone for the time being, and so he would give her that.

"Thank you, Mahad. Have a servant bring her some food, and then you may aid in the search for Bakura."

The Priest nodded, giving a bow, and then exited the room. Pharaoh sighed and returned to his duty... which was giving an audience to several civilians who wished to ask for his aid in matters such as agriculture, commerce, and even some who had sick family members and were desperately seeking the aid of a professional healer. He nodded to himself. His people needed him right now.

-----------------------------

It was late evening before the Pharaoh was finally finished his daily duties, and he headed for Jenna's room once more. There was no answer when he knocked, so he simply entered, not too surprised to find her standing on the balcony once more, looking up at the night sky.

In the sunlight, she had looked beautiful, but in the light of the full moon, she looked even more so. The way the moonlight reflected off her hair and lightly touched her skin gave her ann appearance that simply took his breath away. The expresssion on her face was undeniably sad, and he was surprised to find himself resisting the urge to pull her in close upon setting his eyes upon her. He quickly shoved the impulse away and cleared his throat a little, just to let his presence be known.

She blinked and turned curiously, managing a weak smile when she saw him. "Pharaoh... I'm sorry. This is the second time today that I never heard someone knock on my door..."

He shook his head. "Again, there is nothing to apologize for. You are going through a very difficult time and it is only natural for you to be distracted." He stepped up to her slowly, his eyes turning concerned. "How are you faring?"

She took in a shaky breath, and he noticed her eyes were slightly puffy, a sure indication that she had been crying only moments before he had arrived... something that made his heart ache for her all the more. "I'm... I'll be okay. It's just my mind is having a hard time wrapping around what happened... and around what I learned." She sighed and her gaze went back to the night sky. "It's weird... just before you came out here... I was thinkign that my family must be worried sick about me. But then I remembered that they won't even be born for another 5000 years.. And if they don't exist... they can't miss me."

He reached out and gently took hold of her chin, turning her face so she faced him. "They do exist... in the World of Your Memories. And as long as you always remember them and honor their memories... they will always be with you in spirit."

Her eyes shut tight and tears started rolling down her cheeks once more. "Oh, God... I'm going to miss them so much..." Her shoulders started to shake as she started to sob.

The Pharaoh didn't hesitate for an instant. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, rubbing one hand up and down her back and the other running through her hair as he held her and led her inside once more. He set her down on the bed gently and just held her as she cried for several moments, before she hesitantly pulled away.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away as the Pharaoh looked at her in concern. "I... don't know what I'm going to do now. I hardly know anything about this time... especially about this region of the world..."

He smiled at her gently and wiped a stray tear from her face, surprising both himself and the woman sitting beside him. "We will help you. And we will protect you from any who would dare bring you harm. I promise you that. Adjusting will likely be difficult, but we will all be here to assist you."

She managed a ghost of a smile. "Thank you, Pharaoh."

He put his hand on hers and regarded her a moment, his smile still in place. "It is late. You should get some sleep. In the morning, someone can bring you on a tour of the palace."

She hesitated, almost positive there was no way she would get any sleep at all that night with what she had learned, but then nodded. She had to at least try. She didn't need sleep deprivation on top of everything else. She layed down on the bed, and then, to her surprise, the Pharaoh reached out a hand, gently touching her temple as the pyramid around his neck flared and she felt her mind go incredibly light and her eyelids slide shut as he smiled at her gently. The girl was asleep in seconds.

Pharaoh looked at her sleeping form for a long moment, his hand remaining where it was before he got to his feet with a sigh once more. Tomorrow was another day and he needed some sleep himself to prepare for it.

He quietly left the room, heading or his own chambers.

_Hey, compared to the other chapters, this one was pretty long, wasn't it? Hope ya liked it! You gotta let me know!!! Review, plz!!! Praise or flames... any are welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

_Alrighty, then!! Here's chapter seven!! Wow, I'm flying along with this thing, ain't I? _

_Anyway, I don't own Yugioh... blah, blah, blah... Only Jenna is mine. Read and Review!!_

Jenna was brought on a tour of the palace the next day, curetosy of Isis and one of the servants. It was the first time she had been out of her room and she was in awe immediately at just how incredibly beautiful the place was, and wondered how the hell they had the resources to create a place this enormous. But then again, knowing now that magic was real, she guessed that it had probably played a role in the construction of the palace and the pyramids themselves.

After her tour, she headed back to her room and tried to pass the time. This proved to be difficult since there wasn't much she could do. About the only thing she could do was stand on the balcony and watched the people as they went about their lives. She caught a glimpse of Mahad and Akhenaden as they passed by down below, and recognized a couple of the servants as they went about their lives. She sighed, trying to make her mind go blank. At least when she had been going on the tour, she had had something to focus on... but now she had very little to do and found her thoughts trying to drift back to her family and friends... who did not even exist anymore. Well, who wouldn't exist for another 5000 years.

Right now her ancestors were probably nomads scowering around the countryside of France and England. The lands probably didn't even have their names yet... or they were some incredibly obscure old name that she hadn't heard of before.

A servant showed up with a change of clothes and another meal for her. She thanked him quietly and ate quickly so he could take the plate back to the kitchens and she could change in private.

Her clothes were soon changed and she wandered around her room, trying to do anything to take her mind off of her current situation. She picked up the brush and ran it through her hair halfheartedly, rearranged some of the knick knacks in her staying room and then made her way back to the balcony, unable to think of anything else to do. The healers wanted her to take it easy for another day or two, and so she was to stay in her room until they said she could do otherwise, which was fine, but it was boring as hell.

Not to mention lonely.

Jenna wasn't exactly a social butterfly or anything, but she wasn't used to being left alone for such long periods of time. She understood that it couldn't be helped at this point in time,, though. The Pharaoh had his duties and the Priests were trying to ensure that his father was reburied with respect and trying to hunt down Bakura.. a man she had been told ws VERY dangerous and unpredictable. So finding him and bringing him to justice was of primary importance

When she saw the sun was starting to set once more, she reentered her room and flopped down on the bed. She cried a little more and then tried to sleep, with very little success.

The Pharaoh dropped in on her again, just to see how she was doing and to give her a little company. He was not able to stay long since his priests wished to see him shortly before the Pharaoh turned in for the night.

Then he was gone and Jenna was left to fare for herself once gain.

She layed back down on her bed and tried to force her mind to go blank... trying every little trick she knew to get herself to go to sleep with no success.

-------------------------------------

Jenna got very little sleep that night, and wasn't quite as happy go lucky the next day. In fact, she hardly even cracked a smile as the servants gave her her meal, and one had a tub or water brought into her room so she could bathe... which surprised her, but since the Nile was fairly high this time of year, the servant told her it was something she could do with some measure of regularity... just not every day.

Well, that was SOMETHING she could feel relief about. She was worried she was going to have to go weeks or months without having a bath... something she wasn't looking forward to.

And the healer had come in to see her that morning and said he would give her a clean bill of health by the next day... meaning she would be free to wander the Palace... something she was definitely looking forward to. She was getting sick of seeing these same walls day after day.

She went through her usual boring routine for a few hours, trying to sleep with no success, hanging out on the balcony, running a brush through her hair, and doing anything she could to keep her thoughts from wandering to her own time. If she thought about it, she would just start to cry again.

The Pharaoh was very busy that day, as were the priests, and so she did not get to see them at all. Another servant showed up to feed her again, and then, to her surprise, Siamun, the Pharaoh's advisor, showed up at her door to check how she was doing.

"The Pharaoh would like to apologize for being unnable to visit you today, but things are becoming more desperate with each passing hour. Another regent of guards were killed and another tomb pillaged. Everyone is scrambling to find Bakura."

She gave him a small smile. "I understand. The Pharaoh has nothing to apologize for."

He tilted his head a little as he regarded her. "Are you all right on your own? I know it's not particularily eventful in here, and so it is very boring for you..."

Jenna forced a smile on her face. "The healer said he'll announce me fully healed tomorrow, so I won't have to stay in here anymore. I think I'll live the night."

He smiled beneath his veil. "Really? Excellent!" Then he gave her a small bow. "I apologize, but I should return to my duties. The Pharaoh just sent me to make sure you were all right."

She nodded. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Siamun. Goodnight."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Jenna."

After he left, she sighed once more. She told herself to suck it up. She'd only have to be stuck in this room for another day. And thne she was free to wander the palace if she wished. The sky was dark now. She wished there was a way to tell the time here, other than it being dark or light. She was no good at telling the time due to the position of the stars or even the sun. But, since it was dark, she decided it was good enough for her. She decided she was going to curl up in her bed and pass the time by sleeping.

------------------------

The next morning, she was, indeed, given a clean bill of health and therefore was free to roam around the palace... and was even given permission to enter the throne room if she wished! However, she did so only once to see what it looked like (incredibly lavish and breathtakingly beautiful, of course) and decided she would only do so again if she needed to speak to the Pharaoh about something important. Otherwise, she spent much of her time in the kitchens and in a small outbuilding of the palace that extended part way over the river.

She almost immediately felt a huge pang of homesickness the second she saw the outbuilding and the River Nile. The lush trees and grass and numerous flowers and other plants instantly reminded her of home. The homesickness had struck her almost like a physical blow. She had shakily taken a seat on one of the rocks and just sat there for what felt like hours, just staring across the wide explanse of the river.

She almost jumped out of her skin when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found Seto looking down at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he said, his voice in its normal neutral tone.

She breathed a sigh of relief and willed her heart rate to go back down to normal. "It's okay. I just didn't hear you is all."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "A servant came to your room with a meal for you, and you weren't there."

She blinked. "It's time to eat already?" She rubbed the back of her head. "Wow... I guess I just lost track of the time."

"You never answered my question. What are you doing out here?"

She sighed. "This place... it reminds me of my home. I just thought I'd stay out here for a little bit."

"Homesick, are you?"

She didn't say anything. She simply nodded, refusing to meet his gaze.

Seto looked down at her for a long moment, and then pulled her to her feet gently. "Come on. Your food will get cold and you need to keep your strength up."

Seto gently led her back to her room, where a plate of food, and, to her confusion, there was both a pitcher of water and a glass bottle, with two glasses. She looked up at the priest questioningly.

He smirked. "One of the healers suggested it. The bottle has an intoxicating substance that is made from the fruits that grow on the trees by the Nile. They believe it will help to relax you."

Jenna couldn't help but smile a little. "Alcohol, huh? Yeah, I think I could use a nice dose of that about now.

Seto blinked. "Al... co... hall?"

She smiled. "It's what we call 'intoxicating substances' where I'm from. I was almost worried that you didn't have anything like that here. Just goes to show that some things are universal." She pulled the cork out of the bottle and sniffed it. "It smells a little like red wine."

He looked at her. "I would remain with you, but I have my duties to perform. Mahad is off to one of the Tombs to ensure the disturbed space is recleansed and blessed for the former Pharaoh. In the meantime, I have to ensure that there is a sufficient amount of guards patroling the city in case Bakura launches another attack."

She nodded. "I understand. Thank you for everything, Seto."

He nodded curtly, and then left the room.

Jenna ate her meal first, and then had a few sips of the water before pouring herself a glass of the alcohol and simply slammed it back. It was both sour and bitter, somehow reminding her of her Sourpuss shot drinks and she wondered what its alcohol content was. Then she decided that she didn't really care. The bottle wasn't big and she doubted it would be enough to get her flat on her ass drunk.

So she poured herself another glassful and slammed that one back as well. She looked at the bottle a moment and decided just to be safe, she would hold off for a few minutes to see if the two glasses would affect her at all.

She sat on the edge of her bed in silence for about ten minutes, and she felt a very subtle numbing of her body. To be safe, she downed two glasses of water, and then she filled the cup with the alcohol again and slammed it back once more. She did it a second time, and then waited as she had before.

She felt her haed start to go a little light this time, and she decided she would be best to hold off on having any more for at least a half hour... just to make sure. She did not want to get falling on her ass drunk, neither did she want to risk getting sick. She still wasn't used to the heat of this place and it would take a while before she would...

In that instant she felt a chill race down her spine, knowing that she would HAVE to get used to it... that she was trapped here for the rest of her life. She looked at the pitcher of water and the bottle of booze. When another chill raced down her spine, she reached for the pitcher of water, drank another glass of that, and then thought 'the hell with it' and poured herself another glass of the wine.

It wasn't long before she was nicely buzzed... maybe even a little drunk. She had run out of water and asked the guard outside her door to get her another pitcherfull, and then went and continued when he had returned. She made sure she kept herself hydrated, knowing fully well that if she didn't the alcohol, combined with the heat, would give her one hell of a hangover the next day.

When she had only a glass or two worth of the alcohol left, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

The Pharaoh entered the room and paused in the doorway, a knowing smile coming to his face when he spyed the bottle on her nightstand. "Ah... I see you have been introduced to our vintage."

She smiled back. "Yeah. It was the healer's idea. To help me to relax."

He stepped forward. "Is it working?"

She nodded. "Yes. Very much. I needed to get some of this in my system."

"You are not too intoxicated to walk?"

She shook her head. "I"m not at that point."

He smiled at her gently. "Good. I was wondering if you would go with me on a stroll. I have not had much time to spend with you lately. But my duties are finished for the day."

Jenna gave him a small smile. "Sure. I could stand to take a walk." She got to her feet and glanced at her bottle. She decided she would just leave it here for before she went to bed tonight. There was no point in taking it with her.

They exited the palace and walked around the grounds... which were filled with lush trees and gardens due to its location near the Nile. The Pharaoh pointed out several sights that she had not seen on her initial tour of the palace, since this was her first time being out side of it, not counting when she was out on her balcony. They walked along the wall of the palace, the Pharaoh nodding to some of the guards as they passed them. It was dark now, the only light coming from the moon, stars, and torches that were hanging on brackets in the stone walls. The city was lit with a faint glow from the torches burning within the buildings.

Wehn they were on the East side of the palace, Jenna blinked, seeing seven large pyramid structures off to her right on the edge of the desert. And she saw a strange light emenating from one of them.

"Um... Pharaoh? Is that building... supposed to do that?"

The Pharaoh stopped and blinked, looking where she was. His eyes widened slightly. "That's Mahad's Guardian Temple! It houses the beasts that he can call upon in battle! Is he utilizing his beasts?"

As they watched, a bright flash of light emenated from the top of the building and vanished over the hills in the distance.

Jenna stared. "What's... going on???"

The Pharaoh's eyes went enormous in that moment. "No!! He must be in battle with Bakura!!" He turned to Jenna quickly. "Jenna, listen to me. I want you to return to your room immediately! If Mahad is battling Bakura, then he is in a great amount of danger and..."

"Pharaoh!!" someone called. Turning, the two of them saw a young woman, younger than Jenna and the Pharaoh racing up to them, dressed in the clothes of a sorceress. "Master Mahad's Guardian Temple!!"

He nodded. "I know, Mana. I am going to go check it out."

"Please, take me with you!" she pleaded, her eyes glistening. "If anything happens to my mentor..."

He hesitated, then nodded. "Very well. We will get ourselves a horse." He turned his attention to Jenna once more. "Please. Return to your room. Things may get dangerous and we must go to Mahad's aid."

She hesitated a moment and then nodded. "Yes, Pharaoh." She felt a little sick to her stomach, thinking that Mahad, who had been so kind to her, might be in danger.

The Pharaoh and Mana both nodded to her and raced off toward the stables, while Jenna made her way back to her bedchambers.

She was unnable to sleep with what had happened rolling around in her mind. The thought that the Pharaoh's kingdom was in a crisis and she was here to witness it made her stomach twist slightly... especially since she had no magic to help them with their fights and, indeed, couldn't even offer any advice to help them. She knew too little about what was going on to do anything.

So she tossed and turned beneath her sheets for several hours, unable to get rid of the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something terrible had happened.

_Ha, ha!!! Chapter seven is out!! Please tell me what you think!! R&R!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_WOW!!! Chapter eight is up!! Please enjoy!! Read and review, ppl!!_

_I don't own Yugioh. Only Jenna._

In the morning, her fears had been confirmed when Seto came into her room and told her that Mahad had, indeed, been killed by Bakura. He had sealed his own monster within a stone tablet so he could continue to serve the Pharaoh, even after his own death.

Jenna sat on the edge of her bed, her expression sad, learning of the kind priest's demise. "Is the Pharaoh all right?"

He nodded. "He is fine. Although things are now more dangerous than they were before. Bakura lives and he now has the Millennium Ring, which will made him a VERY dangerous and powerful opponent. And his Diabound seems to be growing stronger.

She sighed. "I guess all I can do is wait and hope that things turn out okay," she said quietly.

Seto looked at her. "The Pharaoh thought you might be upset at this turn of events, and so he arranged for Karim and a regent of guards to bring you into the city and show you around... if you're up to it, that is."

She smiled in relief. "Getting out of the palace for a little while just might help me cheer up a little." Then she blinked. "Are you sure Karim isn't too busy to do something like that?"

Seto shook his head. "The Pharaoh would not have suggested it if he were. There is little we can do at the moment. Isis is trying to see if she can glimpse the future with her Millennium Necklace. It has been acting strangely as of late. Other than that, security is being increased around the city and the palace itself. Other than that, there is nothing we can do until Bakura makes his next move."

Jenna managed a small smile. "Okay. I've been wanting to see the city for a while now. As long as it doesn't jeapordize any plans, I'm all for it."

Seto nodded. "All right. I will have some food and water sent to you and I will inform Karim. You should be leaving in the next hour or so."

She nodded wordlessly, and he left after giving her a small nod of respect.

An hour and a half later, Jenna walked out of the palace walls with Karim at her side and five guards armed with swords and spears. She was immediately in awe.

Although there was evidence of some damage done to the buildings due to Bakura's recent attack, and the buildings themselves were primitive, the streets were filled with men and women, shopping and working, and children playing. Having been warned that there were many petty thieves running about, Jenna kept her purse, which had been hanging over her shoulder when she had been brought to this world, close.

Many people stopped in their tracks when she came into sight and stared at her. Whispers and mutters soon erupted from the people.

"Look at her! That hair..."

"Wow... I heard that people with blue eyes can look straight down into your very soul just by looking at you!"

"Do you see her skin? It is so light... does blood even flow in her veins? Is she mortal?"

"Amazingly beautiful woman... she must have been sent to us from the God's themselves."

"I heard that she couldn't talk in our tongue when she first arrived here! The Priests had to use the Millennium Items to teach her how."

"One of the servants in the palace told me he saw the Pharaoh holding her in his arms out on her balcony the other night. Perhaps the God's sent her to him?"

"Look at her pouch! Never have I seen such amazing craftsmaship..."

"Do you really think she is from the future? I mean... she just seems otherworldly..."

Jenna blinked slowly and felt herself turning red. "Okay... this is... incredibly awkward..."

Karim seemed to pick up on her discomfort and raised a hand to the onlookers. "Continue with your business. The Lady Time Traveler is unaccustomed to this form of attention."

The crowds hesitated a moment and then dispersed. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief. She saw the citizens still casting looks her way, and the occassional whisper, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been seconds before.

Karim smiled at her reassuringly and they continued on. The first stop, was the markets... cluttered with kiosks and stands that displayed items from clothes, jewelry, shoes, pottery and an assortment of food. There were also several places that were pubs, that Karim strongly suggested she NOT enter. She wasn't going to argue and instead started taking in some of the items that were up for sale.

She stopped at one of the stands selling jewlery and smiled immediately. "Wow... these are beautiful," she said. She looked at the merchant behind the kiosk. "Did you make all these?"

The elderly man nodded with a smile. "Yes, Lady Time Traveler. I found the gold myself in the river and molded it into the items you see now. They're not much, but they do keep the food on the table for me and my granddaughter. Do any of the items interest you?"

Jenna smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid I don't have any of your currency. All I have is money from my own time and..."

The man's eyes widened and a smile spread across his features immediately. "Really? Please, My Lady... may I see this money?"

Karim and a few of the guards came forward to take a look, interested themselves as she reached into her purse and pulled out some coins.

She showed the coins to them one by one. "This is called a penny... the smallest form of currency in my country. Five of them make one of these... which is called a nickle. Ten pennies make a dime, two dimes and a nickle... or twenty five pennies make a quarter, and four quarters, or a hundred pennies makes a dollar. Then we also have a toonie, which two dollars. Then it goes into paper currency. A five dollar bill, a ten dollar bill, a fifty dollar bill, and a one hundred dollar bill." She smiled a little. "There is also a THOUSAND dollar bill, but I've never seen it for myself."

The old man was examining each of the coins one by one in awe. "Amazing detail... never have I seen such craftsmanship as this."

Jenna smiled sheepishly. "Well, the coins are not hand made. They're made my machines... thousands at a time."

He pointed tot he nickle, quarter, loonie and toonie. "What manner of creatures are these? I have seen nothing like them before..."

She pointed at each one. "That's a beaver. It uses sticks and mud to build its home, which we call dams, in lakes and rivers. It's about this big..." she said, holding her hands apart to show the approximate size of the rodent, "and it uses its two front teeth to chop thruogh the trees that it uses to make its home. This is a moose... one of the largest animals that live in my country. It can stand six to eight feet at the shoulder, and it's antlers can reach six feet wide from tip to tip. The bird is a Loon... a kind of duck. It is best known for its almost haunting call, and it migrates south for the winter."

Karim looked at her. "What is this... winter?"

She blinked, realizing that these people had probably never seen snow befor ein their entire lives. "Well... here you have two seasons... the hot season and the rainy season, right?"

"Well, in my country, we have FOUR seasons. We call them spring, summer, autumn, and winter. Summer is what we call our hot season. It's the time when the weather is the most volotile. We get what we consider hot days, though they'd probably be tame compared to here, and we get thunderstorms. Autumn is when things start to cool off a little. The trees lose their leaves, the length of the days gets shorter, those animals that hibernate, or sleep during the cold season of winter, start gathering food so they don't starve. Winter is when snow.. a cold fluffy, white substance that would be rain in the warmer seasons, falls from the skies and blankets everything. In winter, some birds can't stand the cold, so they travel south, where the weather is still warm. When spring comes, the weather starts to warm up again... the trees grow their leaves back, the snow melts, the animals wake up and the birds that had gone south come back."

One of the guards blinked. "Your homeland is... complex..."

She smiled at him. "With that, I would have to agree."

The merchant smiled at her. "And, forgive me please, but what is the creature that is on this last coin?"

She smiled. "That is something we call a Polar Bear. It lives in the far north. It's huge... about four times the size of a moose and it lives by eating fish. It is pure white. Absolutely beautiful creatures."

One of the guards was examining several of the coins, handing them back to her. "Who is the woman depicted on the other side of the coin?"

She nodded. "She is the Queen of the country that first found the land that I live in. Her name is Elizabeth, and her country is very far from my own."

The merchant was almost giddy with excitement now. "My lady... if you gave me even a penny, I would glady give you any one of the items you see before you."

Jenna started. "A penny??? But... those are the lowest currency. Even in my time they don't buy anyone anything."

The man smiled at her. "But there are very few of them here, yes? In fact, you are the only one who possesses any of them. Therefore, in actuality, they are very rare and therefore, valuable. Just one of those coins would be worth a great deal to anyone who would wish to purchase it and that would greatly benefit me and my granddaughter."

She blinked and then smiled, understandin what he meant. To her, these coins were worthless, but to these people, they would be incredibly valuable, not as currency, but as artifacts from the future. She handed the man two pennies. "There. One for you, and one for your granddaughter."

The man's eyes shone. "In that case, feel free to take two items, my Lady..."

She smiled and shook her head. "One is enough. Besides, in my time hand crafted items are worth more than artificially created ones. Especially ones as beautiful as these." She looked at the items on display and picked up a necklace with a red jewel imbedded within it. Her eyes widened a little, examining it. "Is this a ruby?"

The man nodded. "Yes, my Lady. My granddaughter found it by the river months ago, so I removed the impurities and carved it into that shape. Is that necklace to your liking?"

She smiled. "Yes. Very much so. Are you certain you are all right with the arrangement?"

He nodded enthusiastically, placing the coins into his pouch carefully. "I am most definitely happy with it, my Lady. The coins will bring me and my granddaughter enough food to last for several months, with some to spare."

She smiled at him. "Just making sure. It don't want to leave feeling like I cheated you in any way." She gave him a small bow. "It's been great doing business with you, Sir. Good luck to you and your granddaughter."

The man nodded and Jenna, Karim and the guards started to continue on their way. That's when they noticed the crowds had emerged again, and the whispers and mutters had started up once more.

"Did you hear what she said? A blanket of white covers the landscape... how beautiful that must be..."

"She is so kind and considerate... and did you see the craftsmanship of those coins? Her world must be incredible..."

"What are... machines? I have never heard of such a thing before..."

Karim rose his arm once more. "Disperse! Please return to your own duties."

Once again the crowds thinned as the people went to their work and shopping and play, casting glances at the unusual woman from the future world.

She went back to browsing in the market, taking a moment to give a penny to one of the vendors in exchange for some sweet bread that she munched on halfheartedly. Moments after she finished her snack, a young couple approached her, the woman holding a bundle in her arms.

"Lady Time Traveler? May we please speak with you for a moment?" asked the man.

One of the guards almost stepped forward, but Jenna stopped him. She blinked, looking at the couple. "What would you like to speak to me about?"

The man indicated the woman at his side. "My wife just gave birth to our first child a few days ago." The woman gave her a small bow of respect.

Jenna smiled immediately. "Oh, I love babies! Can I have a look?"

The woman smiled at her gently and stepped forward. The little bundle of joy looked up at her with half opened eyelids, and let out a little yawn.

"Your baby is absolutely adorable. Congratulations."

They both smiled at her. "Thank you. Her name is Manilla," the woman said in a soft tone.

The man smiled at Jenna. "Lady Time Traveler... we were wondering if... if you would bless our baby."

Jenna's eyes went enormous. "B... bless? You want me to bless your baby???" She turned to Karim. "Um... do you priests ever get requests like this???"

The man smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Not... really..."

Jenna sighed and then gave the couple an uncertain smile. "Listen. I'm not really sure what rumors have been flying around about me, but I think they've been greatly exaggerated. I know I look different from everyone else here, but there are many people who have my characteristics in my own time. I'm really not anybody special. If I had the knowledge or the ability to bless a child for someone, I would most certainly do it for you, but I simply don't know how, for one, and for another, if I were to do so, I would be making myself out to be something that I'm not."

The woman smiled at her. "You are too modest, Lady Time Traveler. You have such a degree of kindness and understanding within you. It is said that those with golden hair have been blessed by the Gods themselves, and are free to use those powers for good or for ill. You are most certainly not one who would use it for ill purposes. You are filled with kindness and love, and it is said that those who were blessed by the Gods can, in turn, bless those of their choosing with a mere touch."

Jenna's eyes were huge now, hearing this. She turned to Karim again slowly. "Did... you know about that?"

"I had heard the legends myself, but never thought of it. After all, you are the only blonde haired woman we have seen in our lands in many, many years. I did not think the legends would be at the forefront of the citizens minds."

The girl sighed, and then turned her attention back to the young couple. "Well... I guess there's no way I'll convince you otherwise." She smiled at them. "I never thought I would ever be asked to do something like this, much less do it. But I guess there's a first time for everything." She held out her arms towards the couple.

The woman smiled broadly and placed the little bundle into Jenna's arms. The baby was tiny... probably weighed no more than seven pounds. She supported the head carefully and held the baby professionally in one arm, and then brushed the baby's cheek and forehead with her fingertips. She let a small smile come to her lips as she held the baby for a few moments. And then she carefully handed the little bundle back to her mother.

They both smiled at her happily, their eyes shining. "Thank you... Thank you very much, Lady Time Traveler. We are truly blessed to be in your presence."

Jenna tried not to cringe at the way they were addressing her. Then she considered, looking at them. In her own time, a couple as young as them with a child would be having hard financial difficulties. She had plenty of coins on her that were now worthless as currency. But to these people, they were considered to be highly valuable and rare.

Smiling, she reached into her purse, and took out a loonie. She handed it to the husband. "Here. Everyone seems to think that my coins are valuable here, so I'll give this one to your family."

The man gaped, accepting the coin numbly. Then he smiled at her, his eyes shining. "Beautiful, kind, and so very generous. I give you my sincere thanks and gratitude, my Lady. We shall use the profits wisely." They both bowed down to her, making her turn bright red with embarassment, before they got up and headed off once more.

Jenna laughed nervously. "Um... Okay... I think I've seen enough of the markets..." She turned to Karim. "Where to next?"

The man smiled at her. "How about the orchards by the River Nile? And then we can head back to the palace."

She nodded. "Sounds good. Let's get going."

_Well, there's chapter eight!! In chapter nine, Jenna's experiences at the orchard!! R&R!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow!! Chapter nine!! Here ya go! Read and review!!_

The orchards were only a ten minute walk from the markets, and several people were milling about there as well, examing the fruits on the trees, harvesting some, and some planting seeds in the soil which would grow into trees and bushes as time passed. Jenna didn't recognize some of the fruits, and was given some to taste.

It was lush and green, once again reminding Jenna of her own home and she felt another sting of homesickness that she shoved to the side. Karim was telling her the names of some of the fruits when they heard a horrified cry coming from their left.

They all turned and saw a young couple running alongside the river, their eyes scanning the water. Following their gazes, the Priest, guards and time traveler, saw a young boy, only around eight or nine, flailing in the water, desperately fighting the current and trying to keep his head above the water.

"Someone has to help him!" Jenna said, horrified.

Karim looked at her. "There is nothing we can do. He is too far out to reach out a pole for him to grab."

Jenna stared at him in disbelief. "So just jump in and get him!!!"

His eyes widened. "But then I would drown!"

She was more shocked than ever. "YOU MEAN PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM IN THIS TIME?!" She quickly took off her gold jewelry and kicked off her shoes. "Then I'LL do it!!" She tore off for the edge of the river and dove in, ignoring the horrified cries of her escorts.

Their horror turned to amazement when they saw her easily traversing the water, moving through it with ease, making her way to where the boy was tiring and beginning to sink.

"How can she do that?" One of the guards asked in shock, staring with wide eyes.

Another guard stared along with him. "She cannot be human!"

The boy sank beneath the surface seconds before Jenna got there, and she dove under the water's surface to seek him out. The worried parents were standing next to the guards and the Priest now, watching in just as much shock and now apprehension.

The girl resurfaced almost a half minute later, holding the boy in one arm. Then she made her way back to the shore.

The boy was not breathing and Karim sighed with deep regret. "There is no life left within him..."

But to their surprise, Jenna shook her head once again. "He just has water in his lungs, and I'm going to get it out!! I'm about to perform CPR for the first time in human history."

They watched, in growing shock, as she tilted his head back and opened his mouth. She brought her lips down to his own and then sat up once more and positioned her hands at the base of his ribs and pushed down hard five times. Then she brought her lips down to his own again, repeating the process.

She did this several times until, to the complete and utter shock of the watching Egyptians, the child started coughing up the water. Jenna quickly sat him up and held him close to her, patting his back.

"That's it, hon. Get that water out," she said gently, smiling in relief.

The father of the boy stared at her, his eyes enormous. "She... breathed the life back into my son!!"

"She IS an angel!! She performed a miracle!! She truly has been sent by the Gods themselves!!" said another in the crowd of watchers.

The little boy leaned up against Jenna weakly for a moment and then looked up at her in awe. "Are you an angel?" he asked her quietly.

Jenna blinked, trying to figure out who to respond to this question, when the boy's mother was at her side, quickly checking over her son. In that same moment, Karim and one of the guards helped Jenna to her feet, one of them holding her jewelry and shoes.

Before Jenna could so much as blink, the parents of the little boy were bowing low to the ground before her.

"You saved the life of our son! You breathed his life back into him! We offer you anything you desire! Money, any of our possessions! Just ask and it is yours, my Lady Time Traveler!" the man cried.

As they were kneeled before her, the little boy was with two other children, telling them how the angel had saved him from the mighty river and breathed his soul back into him.

Jenna quickly waved her arms about. "W-wait a second!!! I didn't perform a miracle!! I'm not an angel... I just..." She sighed heavily and knelt down to the still bowing parents level. "Please... stop bowing and look at me."

The two of them looked up hesitantly. Jenna's expression was hard to place... somewhere between being resigned and... reluctant.

She then gave the two of them a little smile. "Listen to me. I didn't perform any miracle just now. Both of those things you just saw me do... they are things that MANY people know how to do in my time. Swimming, for instance, is just a way of moving your body in the water so you don't drown. Anybody could learn how to do it. And with what I did to get your son to breathe again... we call it CPR... cardio-pulminory resuscitation. It's another technique that can be learned by anyone in a short amount of time. All I did was I forced air into his lungs, and I forced the water out. That's why I brought my mouth to his, and I was pressing at the base of his rib cage... because I was blowing air into him, and trying to force the water out. Thankfully, it worked. Just like the swimming, it can be easily learned by anyone. So, you see, I didn't REALLY perform any miracles."

The man bowed to her once again. "Even so, for saving the life of our son, anything you ask for will be yours! You have but to name it and my wife and I will gladly fulfill your wish!"

Jenna's smile grew a little. "I didn't save your son's life because I was expecting any kind of a reward. I saved him because he NEEDED to be saved, and I had the ability and the knowledge on how to save him. I would have done the same thing for anyone else. You can't put a price on a human life... or any life for that matter. Knowing your son is alive and well is all the reward I need. Besides, I'm living in the palace right now. I don't need anything."

"But you must be rewarded somehow! Please, allow us to repay your kindness!!"

Jenna had a sinking feeling that they were NOT going to let her walk away on this one. She thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to satisfy them without taking anything that rightfully belonged to them.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked suddenly.

He blinked. "I sell fish in the markets."

"You catch them yourself?"

He blinked again and nodded slowly. "Yes. In fact, that is what I was doing when my son was swept away by the river."

Jenna blinked, a smile coming to her face. "You guys don't have fishing poles in this time! You catch fish using spears, right?"

He nodded, unsure where this was going. "Yes, that is correct. Some of the richer merchants use nets, but I have none to use..."

The woman before him smiled. "You want to repay me? All I want is to see you catch ONE fish with a spear, and that's it!"

The Priest and guards stared at her. "You... want to see him catch a fish???"

She smiled broadly and nodded. "Yeah! I've never seen a fish caught like that before, but I've always wanted to! In my time, a different method is used... one that just requires a lot of sitting around and waiting in a boat. But using a spear is something that requires a lot of skill. Very few people in my time can do it that way."

The father blinked at her and then smiled as well. "If it would please you so, then we can do it right now. My fishing spot is close to here."

Jenna was on her feet immediately. "Then let's get going!"

Karim and the guards exchanged several astounded looks. Then the Priest could only give them a shrug and a smile, and they followed their charge as she followed the family to their spot. She sat next to his wife and son in the grass and watched as the man took up a position in the water, holding the spear still.

Several minutes passed, the man not moving so much as an inch. And then, there was a quick stabbing motion, and he lifted the spear up in triumph, showing off a large fish.

Jenna was delighted at the show. She complimented the man heavily on his skill, beaming happily at what she had just witnessed. It was then decided that they should return to the palace, but before they went, Jenna felt someone tug on her robe.

Looking down, she saw the young boy she had rescued from the river smiling up at her. "Miss Angel... can you come back some time and teach me how to travel in the water?"

The mother almost chastised him, but stopped when Jenna knelt down to his level and gave him a smile. "If I'm able to, I most definitely will, hon. Until then, I want you to be extra careful when you're playing near the river, all right?"

He nodded, smiled broadly, and then threw his arms around her. "Thank you for saving my life, Miss Angel! I hope I get to see you again!"

Jenna couldn't help but smile widely as she held him back. "I hope so too. But I have to get going now." The boy nodded into her shoulder and stepped back. Jenna got back to her feet and smiled at the family. "Good luck to you."

They nodded, giving her waves and smiles as she and her escorts turned and started heading back to the palace.

-------------------------------------

After they returned and Jenna retreated to her room once more, Karim reported all that had happened in the city to the Pharaoh and the rest of the priests.

"She is truly a remarkable young woman, and many people in the city are now convinced that she WAS sent to us by the Gods. She could have cheated the vendor, but she did not, and, in fact, was very generous with him, especially upon learning he was supporting a granddaughter, gifting him with two coins from her own world that he may sell and gain great profit from to benefit them both. A young and poor couple asked her to bless their newborn child, which shocked her of course. She tried to explain to them that she did not have the ability to do as they asked, but they insisted that a mere touch would be all that the child would need. Instead of dismissing them out of hand as many in her situation might, she decided instead to do as they asked, held the infant for a moment, and handed it back. Then, probably noticing their less than favorable conditions, she gave them a coin to aid them financially."

The Pharaoh shook his head, a small smile on his ace. "She truly is a kind and generous spirit, isn't she?"

Karim smiled himself and gave him a nod. "Yes, she is. But I have not yet told you of the most incredible thing that happened." His expression turned serious once more. "We brought her to the orchards next, when we heard a scream. A mother and father were racing alongside the Nile where their child had fallen in. I was shocked when Jenna asked why I wasn't jumping into the river to save the child..."

Seto stared. "You would have drowned yourself had you done such a thing!" he exclaimed, shocked that the woman would ask such a thing.

He nodded. "That is exactly what I told her. She then got a shocked expression, removed her jewelry and shoes, and jumped into the river to save the child herself..."

Their eyes all went huge. "SHE DID WHAT?!"

"I swear to you, it is as I say. But... instead of being at the mercy of the river, she... somehow she traveled through the water itself, as though she had been born to it. The boy had been pulled under by the time she reached him, but she dove beneath the surface and reemerged seconds later, holding him in her arms. She then came back to the shore with him. His breath had left him, but she didn't seem phazed at all. She brought her lips to his own, and then began applying pressure to his lower chest. After doing this a few times, the water left the child and he was conscious yet again! He is now alive and well."

Shada stared at him, barely able to believe what he was hearing. "She... breathed the child's soul back into him?"

Karim shrugged. "She claims she did not perform a miracle at all... that both the water travel and the life giving kiss are merely techniques from her own world that many are proficient at. She merely utilized them to save the child and claims they can be easily learned by anyone. The parents of the child insisted they repay her kindness for saving their child. She tried to refuse their request at first, until it became clear that they would be greatly upset if she did not request something. Upon finding out that the father was a fisherman, she merely requeted that she watch him catch a single fish with a spear... apparently a technique that is now nearly non-existent in her own world."

The priests, Pharaoh and his advisor were all totally stunned to hear this. She had set her own safety aside, leaping into the river to save a child, somehow resisting the pull of the water to reach him and pull him to safety, even after diving beneath the murky surface. And then, once she had the child back to shore once more, she had breathed the life back into him. If that wasn't enough, she had insisted she had done nothing special, and refused any exorborant repayment.

Fish... she had settled on simply watching him catch a single fish as the payment, somehow convincing them that that was more than enough repayment for the incredible act she had performed for them.

It was hardly anything at all... just as she had wanted from the beginning.

The Pharaoh felt a smile come to his lips as he thought of this, and his heart seemed to soar as he thought of her now. Just as it seemed to do every time he thought of the beautiful time traveler.

Just imagine, a voice whispered in his mind. Just imagine what a wonderful Queen she would make for the kingdom. She was already revered by them, through no choice of her own, and in fact, from what Karim had told them, she seemed very uncomfortable with the idea. But he could tell, just from the expressions on their faces, that his priests would now look at her with a new light... in wonder and awe at what they had learned. What other secrets did this woman hide?

The Pharaoh was most definitely looking forward to finding out.

"Amazing... There is so little we know about her... but every time we learn something... it is truly something remarkable. She is so humble, kind, selfless..." His smile grew a little. "Truly a wonderful woman."

Siamun smiled and leaned in close to him. "You're forgetting beautiful, my Pharaoh... or did you just feel you didn't need to voice that particular aspect of her?" The glimmer in his eyes told the Pharaoh he knew exactly what he was thinking.

The Pharaoh was surprised to find himself blushing. "Where is she now?" he asked Karim, regaining his composure.

The man smiled. "When we returned to the Palace, she immediately retreated to her room to change her clothes and..." He seemed to think a moment. "I believe she used the term... freshen up... which I am assuming means getting her hair back in order and relaxing. She seemed a little shocked and even somewhat disturbed at the treatment she was getting from the civilians."

Pharaoh nodded. "Very well. You may all go now. You have your daily duties to complete."

They all bowed down. "Yes, my Pharaoh."

Once the priests were gone once more, Siamun smiled at the Pharaoh knowingly. "Well?"

The Pharaoh blinked and looked at him. "Well what?"

The small man grinned. "You try to hide it, but I've seen the way your expression changes whenever someone brings up Jenna."

The young king felt a rush of heat come to his face. "I... don't know what you're talking about..."

"You can fool the priests, but not me. I helped raise you, remember? And I was a young man myself once and have fallen in love with a beauty or two. And don't forget, that you are now at an age where it will soon be expected of you to take a bride. Who better to stand at your side as your Queen than Jenna, who the people already admire and seem to hold in high regard?"

The Pharaoh stared at him for a long moment. "But... the crisis with Bakura... I cannot allow my mind to wander to such things at a critical time such as this. This is no time for marriage and celebration. And aside from that, I do not know how Jenna would take to my asking her in the first place. If she does not return my feelings, I have no idea how she might react."

Siamun smiled at him gently. "You do not think that the crisis with Bakura weighs heavily upon her own mind? She knows very little about our world, about our ways. She is the only one of her kind here... and she has no idea what is coming, and knows that WE do not know what is coming as well. All this must leave her feeling very afraid... and very lonely. Perhaps by confessing your feelings to the Lady, or even by asking for her hand in marriage when the time comes that Bakura is defeated, you will give her some hope, and aleviate some of that intense lonliness. I also spoke with one of the servants today, and he told me some of the rumors that have been going around in the city about her. They say everything from her being a mortal girl who was touched by the Gods, to her being an angel sent by Them. A few people even believe she is the daughter of the Mighty Ra himself! In her own time she was a commoner... one of the many. Here she is being brought up to great heights against her own will... something that must be very awkward and confusing for her. It is something she cannot control, and I think her visit to the city today confirmed that in her mind." His smile turned a little mischevious. "Did I mention that the same servant I spoke to saw you holding Jenna in your arms on her balcony the other night? THAT has rumors flying around that the Gods have sent her to aleveiate YOUR own lonliness."

The Pharaoh turned bright red hearing this. "But we did nothing untoward! She was greatly upset about her present circumstances and I merely did what I could to bring her comfort..." Then he sighed, realizing it didn't matter. And much that his Advisor had said was true. She WAS afraid and extremely lonely. Due to her exotic appearance, and especially after the great feats she had performed that day, she was quickly gaining high favor with his people. An image of her came into his mind and a smile formed on his face once again. He couldn't deny it... she was a truly beautiful and wonderful young woman, filled with compassion and love. And he was shocked to realize that he WAS in love with her.

He nodded to Siamun. "I shall visit her tonight. And if the right moment is presented to me, then... perhaps I will let my feelings be known to her."

The old man at his side smiled broadly. "Excellent, my Pharaoh! I certainly hope it goes in your favor... because she is quite the catch." He winked at him.

The Pharaoh couldn't help but smile yet again at Siamun. "Yes... she certainly is."

_YAY!!! There's chapter nine!! In chapter ten... the Pharaoh's visit with Jenna!!!!_

_Will he tell her his feelings, and if so, what will she do?! R&R!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's chapter ten!! Read and review!!!_

_And no, I don't own Yugioh... just Jenna. _

This time when the Pharaoh knocked, Jenna responded. He entered the room and she rose up from her bed and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Pharaoh. I take it you're finished your duties for the day?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. I thought I'd pay you a visit before the sun sets and I retire for the night." He took a few steps toward her. "Karim told us that your visit to the city was rather... eventful."

Jenna's smile seemed to turn a tiny bit forced. "Yeah, you might say that."

He blinked, seeing the change. "Is... something wrong?"

She sighed and stepped toward her balcony. The doors leading out to it were closed at the moment. "It's just... Back in my time... walking down a crowded street was nothing for me. I didn't get any stares or mutters... people approaching me and asking me to bless their baby..." She shrugged. "I was just... like everyone else. But HERE..." She shook her head and let out another sigh. "The second I entered the markets, I swear, everyone stopped what they were doing and just STARED. Then there were whispers and mutters, pointing and rumors. I heard comments about my hair and skin, and a LOT of... interesting things that were being said about me. I even heard a little kid say something about people with 'golden hair' being able to look into your very soul just by looking at you." She shivered. "God, that was awkward."

The Pharaoh took a few more steps toward her. "I know this must be very difficult for you."

She shrugged. "It's... just something I'm not used to is all. When I stopped at that kiosk that was selling jewelry and the man heard I had some coins from my own time, he immediately wanted to see them. So I showed him, Karim and the guards the coins... at which point the crowds started building up again, and started explaining what was on the coins and a few things about my world. The man told me that he would give me any item I wanted if I would give him only one of them." She gave a small smile. "But in my time, it's hard to come across hand crafted items and they're more valuable than ones created by machines, so I gave him two coins instead... one for him and one for his granddaughter. We sealed the deal, I turned to keep going... and saw everyone standing there, staring at me and whispering again."

The Pharaoh smiled at her. "It was very generous, what you did for that elderly merchant. As much as I wish it wasn't so, many people in my kingdom have difficulties and the gift you gave him will help him and his granddaughter immensely. The same goes for the coin you gave to the young couple with their newborn child."

She shivered again. "THAT was definitely unexpected. The two of them approach me and out of the blue, they just ask 'Will you bless our baby for us?' I was totally shocked. Even Karim told me that the priests never get requests like that, and I tried telling the couple that I didn't have the power or the knowledge on how to do something like that... but nothing I said would convince them. They insisted that I had been blessed by the Gods and that I had the ability to bless others just by touching them." She sighed. "Well, I didn't want to upset them, so I held the baby for a few minutes, gave them a coin to help them out, they BOWED to me, which was, once again, awkward, and then they went on their way."

Jenna looked out the window to where the sun was almost completely gone beyond the horizen. "It's so weird. No matter what I tell people here... they all insist that I am something that I'm not. I even heard someone saying that I must be the daughter of the Sun God, Ra!"

The Pharaoh stepped beside her to gaze at the horizen with her. "The... incident at the River will most definitely cause those rumors to escalate."

She moaned. "Don't remind me. Don't get me wrong, I'd do it again, but..." She let out an immense sigh. "I had no idea that people don't know how to swim in this time, until Karim said that if he were to jump in to try and save that poor kid, he'd be drowned as well. Since I knew I was the only one who COULD swim, I just jumped in. When I found out the kid wasn't breathing, I performed CPR... which is a well known and easy to learn technique from my time. First with the swimming to reach the kid, people thought I couldn't be human, and then when I performed the procedure to get the water out of his lungs, people were saying I was an Angel sent by the Gods."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Karim described how you revived the child and called one of the procedures 'the life giving kiss.' I must say that when word spreads about that incident, many men will find themselves jealous of that little boy..."

Jenna laughed at that, and the Pharaoh was shocked to realize that it was the first time he had ever heard her do so. It was a beautiful almost songlike sound. "We call that aspect of CPR mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. You just breathe air into the person's lungs since he can't at the time. At the same time, you try to force the water out of his lungs by putting pressure at the base of his ribs so he CAN breathe on his own. That's pretty well all there is to it. No miracle. It's just something that no one here was familiar with." Then her smile faded and her eyes turned a little sad. "When the boy started to breathe again and I looked up... everyone's expressions were totally shocked and they just... STARED. I tried explaining what I did, to explain to them that I wasn't an angel, but I don't think I convinced them. Right at that moment, I think I realized just how different I really AM from everyone else here. I felt... I felt like I was some kind of... some kind of a FREAK..."

"JENNA!" the Pharaoh said harshly. The woman started at the tone in his voice, never having been spoken to by him that way before. When she looked at him, his features were hard as he looked at her, his crimson eyes burning into her, his mouth set in a frown. She felt her blood turn cold, thinking she had angered him and took a startled step back. Then he continued to speak, his expression very serious, his voice low and commanding.

"I NEVER want to hear those words come from your mouth again," he said, looking at her unwaveringly. "You are not a 'freak', and none in my kingdom see you in that way." He stepped toward her slowly. Jenna, still uncertain, took a few steps back as he continued to speak to her, his expression remaining the same. "When people see you... they see your kind and generous nature... your sense of equality and fairness in all things. Your soul is filled with a love for all that is equal to none witnessed before in this land. You are selfless, willing to place yourself in danger to help those in need, and do whatever you can to make people happy. You displayed kindness and generosity to the elderly man at the kiosk... love and understanding toward the young couple and their newborn babe. Untold bravery, love, humility and so many other wonderful qualties when you rescued that child from the river. My people see all these qualities in you, and they see your outward beauty as well. For you ARE beautiful, Jenna." His harsh gaze softened as he looked at her with a now tender expression. "You are so... very... beautiful."

Jenna was now pressed up against the wall, the Pharaoh only a few feet away from her. She felt her mind go numb, hearing these words coming from the Pharaoh's mouth, and the expression he now wore on his face as he looked at her. She swallowed thickly. "Ph... Pharaoh?" she asked meekly.

He smiled at her gently and stepped toward her, his eyes never leaving her. "How could any man deny it?" He reached forward and stroked her hair, running his fingers through it gently. "Your hair... it is long and flowing, like a cascading waterfall of gold shimmering down your back. It shines in even the dimmest of light, and hearkens to all like a beacon of beauty. Against my fingers, it feels as if it is made of the finest silk... so soft... so wonderfully smooth against my skin."

Jenna's heart was now thundering in her chest and she couldn't speak now if she tried. She was in a state of total shock and felt a flush of heat go through her as he started gently caressing the side of her face with his fingers.

"Your skin... it is like the purest cream. Free of blemishes, soft and smooth, it is positively flawless and breathtaking, and I love to feel it with my own hands." His hands then came up to the sides of her head, his thumbs gently brushing her now closed eyelids. They snapped open to see his eyes burning into her own. "Your eyes are the color of our River Nile... wide and expressive, they are a deep and searching blue that could seemingly gaze into one's soul. I could lose myself looking into their beautiful watery depths."

Then his hands came down the sides of her body and gently trailed downward. Jenna felt a sensation like an electric shock course throughout her body at his touch and couldn't help but take in a shuddering breath. The Pharaoh continued speaking.

"Your body..." he breathed, the tone sending chills down her spine. "It is completely flawless. Every curve... every shape... it is all absolutely perfectly formed. Soft and graceful... every movement you make is like a work of art and I find it difficult for me to keep my gaze off you, fearing I'll miss even a moment of its Otherworldly beauty."

His hands left her sides and her eyes snapped open when she felt him brushing her lips with his fingers with a feathers touch. It finally reached her numbed mind that the Pharaoh was very obviously making a play for her. However, the full scope of what that might mean never kicked in as of yet.

"And your lips... they are full... soft... inviting. And I long to feel them against my own," he whispered, his head suddenly closing the distance, his lips brushing against hers. Once again, Jenna's mind went numb, stopping all process of thought. It was almost exactly the same sensation as when Seto had used his Rod on her to teach her their language, only without the pain. She simply couldn't think. But she could feel. She felt his warm and soft lips, very gently pressing against hers in a way that was so tender and completely flawless, her heart almost stopped at the intensity of the moment. She felt his hands, one of them stroking her hair in such a way that sent a tap dance of shivers down her spine, the other one that gently moved up and down the side of her body, sending a neverending sensation of pleasure throught her entire being. Then he broke away, his arms now around her as he held her close to him. His mouth was now next to her ear and he continued to speak to her softly, one hand running up and down her back, the other still stroking her hair.

"You look as if you were molded by the hands of the Gods themselves and breathed into life. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful and flawless flower that has ever graced the sands of Egypt, and I can no longer conceal the fact that I am in love with you." He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands once more, his crimson eyes gazing into her own again. His expression was serious, but his eyes were filled with compassion. "Once the crisis with Bakura has passed... once he has been captured or destroyed and peace reigns through my Lands once more... When that time comes, Jenna... I would be honored if you would stand by my side as my Queen."

Bang. The full implications finally caught up with her in that moment. Her legs turned to jelly beneath her and the Pharaoh quickly wrapped his arms about her to stop her from crashing into the floor as her body went numb in shock. He set her down gently and knelt before her, his hands taking hold of her shoulders gently, the look in his eyes not changing as he continued to gaze at her.

"Oh... my God. This is... I mean..." She looked up at him, her features both stunned and flushed. "Pharaoh... I..." Her throat was suddenly very dry, and her mind was still numb. "I..."

The man before her gently pulled her close to him once more, and just held her for a few moments, letting her head rest against his chest in the same manner as when he had first met her. At a time when her expression had been one of fear and confusion, and the Pharaoh had held her close to offer the only comfort he could at the time. Even then, he could remember his heart aching for her. "Say nothing for now," he said gently, his hands stroking her hair lovingly. "I know this is very sudden and you probably need a few minutes to calm yourself. Just relax and I will hold you."

As though they had a mind of their own, Jenna's hands gripped the front of his robes as they had before, and she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

She had just been proposed to... by the Pharaoh... the King of Egypt!!!!

It wasn't as if she hadn't had guys make passes at her before... but those were downright pathetic and mundane compared to the move the man holding her had just done. Before, it had been guys just kissing her out of the blue, a hand subtly landing on her thigh or hip, guys just asking her out on a date... dinner and a movie. But THIS...

She had never felt a touch like his before... had never had anyone speak the words he had spoken to her. The tone of his voice had sent shivers down his spine, the look in his eyes had sent her mind reeling... his touch had sent her heart thrashing around in her ribcage like a crazed beast... and the way he held her now made her feel safe, secure and calmed her immensely.

Everything he had just said and done... NOTHING she had experienced previous to it could even come close to it. It was without a doubt, the single most romantic, erotic and down right pleasurable and sexy way anyone had ever asked her to return their love.

But... he was the PHARAOH!!!! That one little fact kept bouncing around inside her head like an out of control roller coaster. She was just... she was just...

She sighed. She couldn't say she was nobody anymore. Back in her own time she was just one of the many, another sheep in the flock that worked nine to five and tried to keep the bills paid and food on the table. Here, she was...

Well, she wasn't quite sure what she was here as of yet. There were so many rumors flying around that had people looking at her in awe and even bowing down at her feet for no reason except that she was being herself... and for the way that she looked. At least if she was Queen, they would have a REASON to do those things.

But HER... a Queen??? She tried to imagine what that would be like, and found it almost impossible at the moment.

Just a few minutes of thinking wasn't going to cut it, she realized. She needed more time to think his request over in her mind before she could give him any kind of an answer.

Before she could think of a way to ask the Pharaoh for more time to think it over, without possibly hurting him, he seemed to pick up on the fact himself. When he spoke, she could feel the deep vibrations in his chest.

"I understand it is not a question to which you can answer quickly. You may take the time to think it over. There is no rush." He released his hold on her and gripped her shoulders once more, looking her in the eyes and giving her a gentle smile. "And I don't want you to feel it is your duty to fulfill my request. Even if you choose not to do so, I will understand. You will still be free to live in the palace in comfort and safety. Only say yes if it is something you are certain you want for yourself. I will not force you into anything, Jenna. But I will say this..." His hands came up to cup her face once more. "Every spare moment I have... short of using Shadow Magic... I will do everything in my power to make you fall in love with me."

He then helped her to her feet gently and led her to sit on the edge of the bed. He gazed down at her a moment and then cast a look out the window which showed the night had fled and the stars were now out. "The hour grows late. You have had a long day and I must be up early tomorrow. We both need sleep, and so I will leave to retire to my own chambers. But just remember, Jenna... I am very much in love with you. Please... consider my proposal carefully, and when you come to a final decision, let me know. No matter what it is you decide, you will still be treated as you have been. Things will not change simply because your heart leads you down another path." He gave her a gentle smile. "Goodnight."

Then he was gone.

Jenna sat where she was for a few minutes, still stunned by what had just transpired.

The Pharaoh had just proposed to her... and in the most incredibly erotic manner that she could imagine. She felt a deep heat rise up inside her and she shivered, remembering the intensity of the experience. She remembered his crimson eyes, the feel of his hands as they had run down her side, how his body felt against her own... She shivered again.

She sat there for about five minutes before she decided she had to get out of her room. She had to go for a walk to clear her mind. Right now her room was stiffling... she had to get moving.

She got to her feet and exited the room, giving the guard outside her door a smile. "I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in a little bit."

He nodded. "All right, my Lady."

She wandered around the halls of the palace for a good half hour, occassionally seeing servants and guards as they went about their nightly duties. Then she turned a corner and saw Seto and Isis in deep conversation. Both of them blinked and looked up as one when she walked around the corner.

The woman immediately picked up that something seemed to be bothering the girl. "Jenna, are you all right? You look discomforted..."

She blinked and nodded. "Um... yeah, I'm fine. I just... have a lot on my mind right now."

Seto looked at her, his expression cool as always. "If you are upset about your experiences in the city today..."

She shook her head. "No, that's not it... at least, that's not at the forefront of my mind right now. It's... something else. Something that happened just under an hour ago. I'm just trying to clear my mind."

The two Egyptians exchanged a confused look. "What happened?" Isis asked, curious now.

Jenna hesitated and stepped a little closer to them. "Alright, I'll tell you, but I don't want word getting out about this. There's enough rumors flying around about me as it is." She took in a deep breath. "The Pharaoh... came in to visit me earlier... I guess to see how I was doing after my day out in the city. He... um..." She felt her face go very hot as she rubbed the back of her head. "He... made a pass at me and... proposed to me."

They both blinked slowly, not getting it. "He... made a pass?" Seto asked, not understanding.

Isis was in much the same state. "Proposed?"

She sighed, turning redder. "Sorry, terms from my time. Guess I'll have to be a little more frank." She looked at them. "He kissed me and asked me to be his Queen."

Their eyes went enormous. "HE WHAT?" They were both completely shocked to heaer this. Then Isis looked at her.

"What did you say?"

Jenna let out another sigh. "I was so shocked... I couldn't say ANYTHING. He said that he would ask me again when the crisis with Bakura had passed. He told me I could take the time to think it over."

Seto frowned slightly. "Do you not like our Pharaoh?"

Her eyes went wide. "Of course I like him! The Pharaoh is very kind and has done everything he could to help me. It's just that..." She got a bit of a sheepish look on her face. "I was just another commoner in my own time. I've been here for only about a week, and to suddenly have the Pharaoh, of all people, tell me he loves me and that he wants me to be his wife..." She rubbed the back of her head, turning red once more. "It's just... a lot for me to take in right now. Believe me, it has nothing to do with me NOT liking the Pharaoh. I'm just... confused right now."

Isis gave her a gentle smile and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. You are still being overwhelmed by everything that has happened to you in the last week. With the rumors that have been flying around the kingdom, and with the recent developments with the Pharaoh, it is only natural for you to be feeling confused." Her smile widened a little as she gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze. "But I do hope that it works for you. I know that if you accept the Pharaoh's request, you will make him very happy... and he will ensure that you live your life in the greatest comfort imaginable."

Seto's expression was void once again. "It's late. You should get some sleep. I will come with you to your room and use my Rod on you to get you to sleep."

Jenna hesitated, and then nodded. The Priest bid Isis good night, and placed a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder as he led her down the hall, walking out of sight.

---------------------------------------------

Just around the corner, just out of sight, Anzu, a servant smiled broadly. The Pharaoh had asked the Lady to be his Queen!

She turned quickly and raced down the hall. She had just finished her shift in the palace and had been heading for home when she had overheard the conversation Jenna had had with the Priest and Priestess. Wait until she told her sister and husband about this!

_Hmmm... looks like Jenna's life just got a little more complicated, doesn't it? And things are only gonna get worse for her in my next chapter!! Bakura learns of the Pharaoh's love for Jenna and decides to do something about it! R&R!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, here's chapter eleven! Read and Review!!_

_I don't own Yugioh._

By noon the next day, the word was quickly spreading... something that Seto decided would be best not to mention to Jenna. He supposed one of the servants had been eavesdropping on their conversation the night before. He silenty vowed to cut out their tongue if he found out which one it was.

In the city, the Pharaoh's proposal was the hottest topic of conversation.

"I think it's wonderful! Should she accept, the Pharaoh will be very happy!"

"I knew it! The Gods did send her to alleviate the lonliness our great King has been experiencing!"

"It is only fitting, I think. After all, she is the most beautiful woman that our lands have ever seen. I think it is only right that she should be for the Pharaoh."

"Yes. And can you imagine a better Queen? She is so very kind and considerate to others. She treats everyone equally."

The buzz in the city continued along those lines, unaware of one figure leaning against a building, his face concealed by a large hood. If anyone had dared to peek at his face, they would see a large scar over his left eye, and a shock of white hair, standing out against his dark skin. His lips pulled back into an evil and sadistic grin.

So, the Pharaoh was in love, was he? He had seen the woman only once very briefly as she had come through the portal. But he had heard the rumors. Long silky golden hair and so very fair and flawless skin. It was said that she was the most beautiful woman the world had yet seen. And not only that, but some rumors said that she had impressive knowledge from her own time. Knowledge that had saved the life of a child the day before.

The rumors saying she was the daughter of Ra, or she was an angel sent by the Gods was utter nonsense. She had no powers. She was just as helpless as any normal young woman in this world.

And since he now knew the Pharaoh was in love with her, he decided to use her for his own ends.

Smiling sadistically, Bakura vanished into the darkness of an alleyway, making plans as he went.

-----------------

The Pharaoh had not come to see Jenna the next day... either because he was simply swamped with his royal duties, or he was just giving her some space so she could think about what she wanted clearly. He probably knew she was still shocked about his marriage proposal, and needed some time to let it fully sink in.

She was over the initial shock now, of course, and instead was now just filled with confusion. She DID like the Pharaoh... but she just wasn't sure if she liked him in THAT way.

She went around her room as she was preparing to go to bed, the sky going dark. She ran a brush through her hair and played with a few knick knacks that were scattered around. Her thoughts kept drifting back to what had happened the night before. What would her life ben like if she DID accept his proposal? What would it be like if she didn't? The same as it was now? Did she want to live the rest of her life as just a refugee from the future with no other place to go, or did she want to live her life as a Queen? Being bowed down to and with an authority that was second only to the Pharaoh himself?

The first thought was a little sad, but the second option boggled her mind. And once again, how DID she feel about the Pharaoh?

She sighed, setting down a small hair ornament she had just taken out of her hair. She had no idea what she wanted. But she was VERY relieved that the Pharaoh wasn't pushing her into making a decision... not to mention that he was kind and caring enough to give her an actual choice instead of forcing marriage upon her. That was something she definitely DID like about him... despite his high standing position, he wasn't high and mighty with others. He treated everyone equally and gave them the freedom they wanted and deserved.

She had a contemplative frown on her face. She was thinking too much, she realized. It was too late to think, she thought, looking out the window and seeing the sun had now vanished. She should just get to bed and worry about the Pharaoh's request when she was more awake and could think more clearly.

Jenna extinguished the lamp at her beside and crawled under the covers, her room now almost as dark as it was outside, the only light coming from the windows on the door that led out to the balcony, and torches that faintly lit the outside of the palace.

She was asleep in moments.

------------------------------

She had been sleeping for only a few hours when she was woken by something. She blinked sleepily and lifted her head off the pillow slightly, trying to pinpoint what had woken her up. Then she heard the voices of the guards outside.

"...find him!! Protect the Pharaoh!!"

"Where is he?! He's vanished!!"

"Find the intruder! Capture him quickly!!"

Jenna blinked. How come she could hear them...? Wasn't the door leading out to her blacony closed? She let her eyes wander over to it and saw it was now standing open. Had one of the servants come in and opened it or something?

She got out of the bed and made her way over to it slowly, when she stopped in her tracks, her still half asleep mind waking up slightly. Had... she heard the guards say that there was an intruder? And now they couldn't find him?

Her window was open, and there was no doubt in her mind that it had been closed when she had gone to sleep. What if...?

Jenna's heart leaped into her throat when she heard a soft footstep behind her. She was just about to whirl and give off a scream of alarm when someone grabbed her roughly from behind and a cloth filled with some foul smelling liquid was thrown over her nose and mouth. Her rising scream was instantly muffled and she felt her mind beginning to swim and her body immediately went numb. Someone held her from behind. She was right up against their chest, she could feel their hot breath against her cheek and heard a light chuckle as the world began to spin around her sporadically. Then everything simply went dark.

----------------------------------

Seto was amid all the chaos, the guards and servants racing every which way, the servants trying to find a safe place to hide, the guards trying to locate Bakura.

Then a horse went charging by him, the thief on its back. There was a bundle seated before him, slumped over the neck of the horse. Seto saw the figure's arm was a pale color and his eyes went wide. Was it possible that...?

Bakura laughed sadistically. "IF THE PHARAOH IS LUCKY, HE MAY YET SEE HER AGAIN!!!!"

The guards went to go after him, but then the thief seemed to shimmer and disappear.

Karim came up beside Seto. "DAMN!!! HE ESCAPED AGAIN!!!" Then he blinked, seeing the expression of horror on his companion's face. "Seto? Is something wrong?"

"Jenna..." Seto whispered. Then he turned and raced into the palace and through the halls, praying to all the Egyptian Gods that he was wrong. He just threw the door to her room open, heedless of the guard that blinked at his sudden arrival. Karim was right behind him, and when the door was open, the three of them stared in horror.

Jenna's bed was empty, the window to her balcony standing wide open, and there on the floor, was a moist cloth. Karim slowly stepped forward and picked up the cloth, carefully sniffing it.

He was quiet for a moment, a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was NOT looking forward to breaking this news to the Pharaoh.

"It is filled with a powerful sleeping drug. The Lady has been kidnapped by Bakura."

---------------------------------------

Moments later, the Pharaoh stared at his priests in great alarm. "SHE'S GONE?!"

Seto nodded, his expression filled with regret. "I am sorry, my Pharaoh. Bakura must have attacked for the sole purpose of capturing her. I caught a glimpse of her riding upon his horse, but before anyone could stop him, he used the power of the Millennium Ring to render himself invisible. Even the tracks of his horse disappeared."

The Pharaoh was quiet for a long moment, his eyes wide and haunted, thinking of Jenna in the hands of that murderous and psychotic Tomb Robber. "But why? Why would he kidnap her? She is merely a woman from the future! She knows nothing about our ways, about our world!"

Isis sighed. "We believe he did so, knowing that you were in love with her, my Pharaoh."

His eyes went huge. "How did you...?"

"The other night," Seto started, "Isis and I came across Jenna wandering through the halls of the palace. She seemed out of sorts, and upon questioning her, she confided in the two of us that you had asked her to be her Queen. I suspect that a servant overheard our conversation and that is how word got out."

Fool, Pharaoh thought. I am a FOOL!! How could he have been so stupid? He should have waited until Bakura was defeated to let his feelings for the young woman be known. But because he had acted so foolishly, Bakura had learned of his love for her, and so he was now intending to use her to get to him.

The Pharaoh's hands clenched into fists. He could not allow her to be hurt! He had promised to do all in his power to protect her. "I want them found... Search the entire kingom if you must, but I want Jenna back here alive! Take as many guards as you can! Seek out Bakura and save Jenna from him!"

The Priests all bowed before him. "Yes, my Pharaoh!"

The Pharaoh looked at the guard that had been posted outside Jenna's door, his expression dark. "How is it that this has happened? You were supposed to guard her!"

The man was bowing down low before the Pharaoh immediately. "Please, forgive me, my Pharaoh! But I heard nothing! No sound came to my ears! I was not even aware of the attack when it occurred! I was only aware that the Lady was missing when Seto rushed to her room! I beg your forgiveness for my incompetence!"

The Pharaoh put a clamp on his temper, seeing the man as he knelt before him, groveling in fear of his King. This man was not at fault. Bakura was very practiced at entering Sacred Placed undetected. It was only natural that he would be able to sneak into a woman's room without attacting the attention of others.

"I apologize for my temper. You are not the one who is at fault. I am," he said with a sigh.

Siamun looked at him. "Pharaoh!"

He shook his head. "It's true. There is no point in me denying it. I should have kept my feelings for her concealed. I had not thought about the possible consequences of my actions. Now because of my lack of foresight, I have placed Jenna in great danger. If she dies... it will be my fault."

Siamun looked at him, his expression filled with remorse. "Pharaoh... it is I who suggested you let your feelings for her be known... so the blame should be upon me. But we could not have known this would happen. But now that it has, we must do everything we can to bring Jenna back to us, before Bakura can bring any harm to her."

The Pharaoh nodded, his expression turning dead serious. "You are right. I want the search to begin as quickly as possible! Send out search parties tonight! I shall aid in the search when I am able."

They all nodded, placing their left hands over their hearts and bowing down. "Yes, my Pharaoh," they said and left to carry out their King's orders.

--------------------------

Deep in the desert, beneath the ruins of Kul Elna, Bakura set the woman down, letting his eyes trail hungrily up and down her form. The drug he had used on her would last for a few more hours, so he would have to be patient. He was tempted to take her right now, but he knew her being conscious would make the experience all the more enjoyable.

He wanted to see the rumored blue eyes to be wide in terror, her face streaked with tears, her voice crying out in terror as he felt her body give beneath him.

He felt a sadistic grin come to his face as he leaned against a wall and started to wait.

_There's chapter eleven. I don't think I have to tell you that chapter twelve is where the M rating comes in. Please tell me what you think! R&R everyone!!! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay!! Time to respond to my reviews!!_

_Mei1105: Yay!! Ya really like my stories!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!_

_Scartlet Path: Hehehe... I know who YOU are!! Thanks for reading my stories, K!!!!! There's a lot more where they come from!!_

_Oftla:... okay, I've got a few things to say to you... to start off, this is an ANIME fanfiction... is it required to be historically accurate, and have you EVER seen muddy brown water in an anime??? How do you know that the ancient Egyptians didn't have a belief in time travel? I don't know about you, but I can't read ancient hyroglyphics to find out all the intricacies of their belief structure. Hmmm... you think Jenna's life was FIXED UP due to the time travel? Wow, did you even READ this story? By the way, Seto defended Kisara even before he found out about the power inside her. If you take into consideration that the priests may be just a little more accepting about people with different appearances, and the people in the cities were made aware of that, then wouldn't they become a little more accepting as well? The crowds sure dispersed when Seto told them to leave Kisara alone!! And what's wrong with using the Milennium Items to teach Jenna their language? Do you know the full capabilities of the Millennium Items? I know I don't!! It's called artistic lisence and I will very happily use mine. And to my mind, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. This isn't to insult you, but just to point out my own reasons for doing what I did in my story. Your review, flaming as it may have been, was appreciated. :)_

_Okay, enough with that. I don't own Yugioh. Just Jenna, my character. _

_And here is Chapter Twelve!!!!!_

Jenna slowly became aware that her matress was unusually hard, and for some reason she had the most horrible morning taste in her mouth. Then she remembered what had happened and was only barely able to keep herself from giving a start as her heart rate immediately skyrocketed. This wasn't her matress, she realized. She remembered someone had grabbed her from behind and had placed a cloth with some foul smelling substance over her mouth. Had she been kidnapped? And if so... who had done it and what did they intend to do with her?

She struggled hard to keep herself looking as though she was still asleep, and tried to keep the panic in her mind at bay. There was no point in panicking until she knew for sure what was going on. She heard nothing at the moment... or did she? She could swear she heard the faint sound of a crackling fire. Since she didn't feel any heat, it probably meant the sound was coming from torches.

She very carefully opeend her eyes.

She was lying on a floor of stone, and looking straight forward from her current position, she saw that the walls were filled wit hyroglyphics, reflecting the flickering of many torches that hung on wrought iron brackets on the walls. She slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. They seemed to be the same on all sides of her, except for large pillars that seemed to be holding up the ceiling, and a large stone slab lying on an elevated area of the floor. A little curious, she climbed to her feet a little shakily and took a few steps toward it.

Until a series of misty beings flew between her and the slab, all of them emenating chilling moans from their almost skeletal faces. Jenna let out a terrified screech and took several steps back, bumping into someone. She felt someone's hands on her shoulders.

"So... you're finally awake."

She let out another cry and whirled, breaking out of his hold. Turning, she saw the man who must have kidnapped her. He had a shock of white hair on his head, but he was young... maybe only a year or two older than she was. But over his left eye was a large scar, and across his bare chest were several more. He was dressed in an elaborate red robe, the front hanging open, revealing the traditional cloth covering his privates. He looked at her with a smirk that was chilling all on its own.

"Who are you? Where am I? And why did you kidnap me?!" she asked, trying to keep her fear at bay. But when he answered her questions, she would find it returning in a rush.

He chuckled. "Look closely, my dear. If you've been paying attention to your new friends and the events of the past few days, you should be able to figure out who I am quickly enough."

Blinking curiously now, Jenna looked at him. She hadn't seen this man before in her life... But then she saw it... the golden item hanging around his neck. Her blood turned to ice when she recognized it for what it was.

"The... Millennium Ring..." Her face went white. "You're... Bakura..."

He chuckled again. "How very perseptive of you."

She shook her head slowly. "But... I don't get it. Why... would you kidnap me? And where did you bring me?" she said, taking a few steps back, her heart pounding madly in her chest. She had been told just how dangerous this man was, and it was something she didn't want to witness for herself. But then she felt a stab of ice cold go across her back and she jumped, taking a glance back as she saw more of those white forms as they brushed by her. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" she yelped as she held herself close, a shiver wracking her body.

He chuckled again. "Welcome to my humble home... we are in a temple concealed beneath the former village of Kul Elna. And those are the spirits who lost their lives here due to the action of the former Pharaoh... King Akhnamkamen!!"

She blinked slowly. "You mean... the Pharaoh's father?"

He scowled. "Yes. To forge the Millennium Items, he sent his high Priest here to massacre the inhabitiants of my village, and used their blood to forge the Items themselves! I am the sole survivor. And I have vowed revenge! The son shall pay for the sins of the father!!"

Jenna looked at him in shock. "The Pharaoh probably doesn't even KNOW about that, for one, and for another, that still doesn't explain why I'M here!! Why did you capture me? I have nothing to do with any of this!!"

A cold smile played on his lips and Jenna felt her heart start hammering in her chest once more. "Oh, I beg to differ, my dear... You see... I have vowed to take everything from the Pharaoh. And I know that he is in love with you, so you're at the top of my list!!"

Her heart almost stopped in that instant. "How... did you... learn about that...?"

His eyes were squarely on her, his lips still formed in that cold smile. "You should be careful what you say when you're in the palace... or at least make absolutely sure there are no servants hiding in the shadows. They love gossip, especially where the Pharaoh in involved."

Bakura then took a few steps toward her, Panic and cold terror reared in her as she took a few steps back. "W-wait! Okay, I admit, the Pharaoh did tell me that he has feelings for me, but I haven't made any decisions yet myself! I- I haven't done anything to you, or to the people in your village! I don't know if you've heard all those rumors going around about me, but none of them are true! And..." Her back was now against the wall of the room and Bakura continued to advance on her.

"Oh, I knew the rumors concerning you weren't true. Although looking at you now, I cam certainly understand why they would mistake you for an angel or perhaps even the daughter of Ra." His eyes trailed up and down her frame hungrily as he came to within a foot of her. One of his hands came up and touched her f ace, while the other settled on her waist. "The only rumors that were true is the fact of your beauty." His hand went under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking straight at him. The cold smile turned cruel as he brought his face closer to hers. "And I want to experience you for myself," he said, his voice going lower, his hand on her hip starting to trail upward toward her breasts.

She panicked then, her instincts taking over. "STOP IT!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!!" she cried, her hand lashing out and smacking him across the face.

Then she froze in shock, realizing what she had just done and who she had done it to. Bakura's face was a little shocked for a moment, and then her blood turned to ice as his expression turned angry. The next thing she knew, he had spun her around and she felt his fist slam into her jaw, the force of the blow flinging her across the room.

She landed on the hard floor with a cry of pain and looked up, her eyes now enormous with fear as Bakura advanced on her, his expression promising her excrutiating pain and humiliation. She scrambled back, her heart pounding like mad in her ribs.

"Bakura! I- I'm sorry!! It was a reflex! I didn't mean to..."

He pointed straight at her. "You need to learn some respect, woman! You're in MY home now, and that means I make the rules! Spirits of Kul Elna! Let's teach this woman some respect!!"

Jenna saw the ghosts flying toward her and let out a terrified scream, scrambling back once more. Then all of a sudden, she felt a stabbing cold enter through her back and exit through her chest. This was followed by dozens more until she felt as if she was freezing from the inside out. She was down on her knees and holding herself close, her eyes enormous with the strange cold that was covering her.

"N-no... more... Please... no more..." she managed to get out, trembling uncontrolably. She couldn't stand another stab of cold. She just couldn't. It almost felt as though the spirits had been sucking out her soul as they entered her.

She was suddenly aware that Bakura was knelt before her and he once again tilted her chin upward so she was looking him in the eyes. He had that cruel smirk on his face again. "Resist me again..." he said, "and I will have my spirits suck the very lifeblood from your veins. I can assure you... it would be a VERY painful experience." His smirk grew. "Or perhaps I could even have my Diabound come forth and take care of you in THAT way. You are nothing to me, woman."

She started trembling once more as he pulled her to her feet. Then, without warning, Bakura whirled her in his grasp and she found herself pinned to the wall, the Tomb Robber right up against her. She could feel he was in a state of arousal through his clothes.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks now as he brought his mouth to her own. Then he brought his lips up by her ear. "The Pharaoh will see you again. I have every intention of returning you to him, so you don't need to fear that," he said softly. "The only question that remains is... will I return you to him dead or alive?"

Her legs went numb in that instant, Bakura wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling. He held her close to him, and Jenna had a shudder go through her. She felt as if she was being held by the embodiment of evil. There was none of the comfort or gentle warmth in his touch, like the Pharaoh's. He felt possessive and controling. He didn't care what happened to her, so long as he got what he wanted. "Please... don't kill me..." she managed to get out.

She could feel him smiling against her cheek. "I guess we'll see, my dear. But for now... you belong to me."

His hand came up and tore her rob off in one swift movement and then he slammed her onto the floor, not caring about her cry of pain. Then he positioned herself atop of her, exposing his manhood, and thrust inside of her. Pain shot through Jenna like fire and she squirmed in his grip. He backhanded her and then gripped hold of her breasts, digging his nails into her as he continued his thrusts, stealing away her virginity. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she pleaded weakly, knowing he wouldn't stop until he wanted to. She only got hit again for her trouble.

And thus her hell began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura finally tired of torturing her hours later and was currently sitting against the stone wall sleeping. Jenna was curled up in a corner, wrapping herself as well as she could in a tattered cloth he had simply thrown at her after he was finishing ravaging her. Her entire body was in pain, and she still felt the cold from the spirits. She felt filthy, and holding herself close, she closed her eyes and took in several shuddering breaths, trying to stomp down her fear and dispell the horrific memories frmo her mind to no avail.

She almost considered trying to escape, until she glanced up and saw several of the spirits still floating about. She immediately shut her eyes tight once more and shook her head repeatedly. She couldn't. THEY would stop her and then HE would be inclined to teach her another lesson. He might even kill her. She didn't know what his Diabound was or what it looked like, but she didn't WANT to know. He was scary all on his own. And dangerous enough without a beast and all those spirits to back him up.

She felt a huge shudder wrack her body, and then a shooting pain through her ribs and across her lower jaw where he had first struck her. She wanted someone to be with her... to hold her. She couldn't remember ever being this scared before in her life... not even when she had first come here and woke to that Egyptian guard. Back then, she simply hadn't known what was going on. Now that she did, and she knew the history behind the man that she had been captured by, she was positively terrified.

Jenna thought of the Pharaoh and felt on the verge of tears again. From the beginning, she had always felt the safest when HE was with her. She wondered if she'd ever see him again. If Bakura could be believed, he was definitely going to see her again, but she didn't know if she would be alive or dead when that time came. Right now, she was more inclined to believe that she wasn't giong to see him herself ever again.

She tried to bring thoughts of him into her mind, hoping to find comfort of some sort... or some sort of hope. He was looking for her, she was sure. Did they know where Bakura lived? Did they know about Kul Elna? She doubted it, otherwise they would have captured or killed him themselves long ago.

She remembered the way the Pharaoh had held her so many times when she was afraid or when he had made his feelings known to her. But it didn't do much to help her. Because she knew in a few hours, Bakura was going to wake up again and continue torturing her. And she worried that she might not live to see the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------

In fact, three days passed. Each time, the pain grew more intense, and she had his maniacal laugh stuck in her mind as he continually tortured and raped her. He unleashed his spirits on her again, sending her into another cold spell that just didn't quit. Until the day that Bakura decided that he had tortured her sufficiently enough. She hadn't eaten at all, both because he simply hadn't offered her anything to eat and she didn't think she'd be able to keep anything down, and her body was covered in injuries.

He looked down at her rag drapped trembling form, a cold smile in place as always. "I think I have done enough," he said, looking at her eyes which were wide and haunted. "And so I will return you to the Pharaoh shortly. And I have decided something else as well..." He crouched at her side and gently brushed her cheek with his hand, being rewarded with a shudder of terror. "I want to bring the Pharaoh as much emotional pain as I can. Therefore, I will beat you to within an inch of your life, until your soul is on the bring of the shadows themselves, and return you to him in that condition. If his healers can save you, then so be it... but once I defeat the Pharaoh for myself... I will take you once again, and turn you into my permanant slave."

Jenna was too terrified to say anything to this. And for the next two hours, he gleefully, beat and ravaged her repeatedly, slamming her into walls, kicking her and letting his spirits torment her for themselves until she was lying on the ground, motionless except for the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

Bakura smirked as he checked her over for himself, and nodded satisfied. "That should do. Let's get you back to the Pharaoh, my dear," he said, wrapping her naked form in a sheet and scooping her up.

_Okay!! It's chapter twelve!! I've RETURNED!!!! Please R&R everyone!!!! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay!! Here is Chapter thirteen!! Please read and review everyone!! I wanna know what you think!!_

_And no, I don't own Yugioh!!!_

Seto was on the edge of the kingdom with a regent of guards, scoping out several cliffside caves for any sign of Bakura. Then, he suddenly heard cries of alarm from the guards as Bakura himself rounded a corner on horseback, a bundle wrapped in sheets before him on the horse.

Seto immediately prepared his diadiunk for battle, expecting the thief to summon his Diabound.

Instead, the thief brought his horse to a stop before him and the guards. "I have something that belongs to you, and have come to return it!" he said, unceremoniously throwing the draped bundle onto two guards at his side. Then he turned. "I will leave your kingdom in peace for two weeks! And if you wish to save her, I suggest you get her to a healer quickly, Seto!!" He sped off on the horse, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

In that instant, he heard the guards at his side cry out in alarm. "Lord Seto!!"

Looking down, the Priest's eyes went huge, seeing Jenna wrapped within the sheets, naked and covered in dozens of injuries. Her face was nearly unrecognizable due to the swelling cuts and bruises, and her golden hair was streaked with blood. The only indication she was alive at all was the small rise and fall of her chest.

He immediately scooped her up and leaped up onto his horse. He looked at the guards. "It's time to return! We must do everything we can to save her!!"

Nodding immediately, the guards all mounted their horses, and sped off after the Priest.

------------------------------

The Pharaoh sat upon his throne, tired beyond words. He had not slept since Bakura had captured Jenna, and searched for her whenever time would allow him to do so. They had as yet found no sign of her or of Bakura himself, and he almost felt sick, thinking of Jenna being in his hands.

Isis had used her Sphiria and her necklace in an attempt to locate Jenna, but had found nothing, her necklace revealing nothing of the future. Half the people in the kingdom had voluntarily formed search parties, despite knowing the danger that Bakura posed for them should they actually find something.

He sighed wearily and tried to keep himself awake. He had been told many times before by Siamun that sleeping on the throne was no acceptable for one of his position.

Said man stood at his side right now and sent him a concerned look. "My Pharaoh, perhaps you should get some sleep. You have not slept at all in the last three days."

He shook his head. "I can't. Not until she has been..."

In that instant, he was cut off by a guard racing into the throne room, his eyes wide. "My Pharaoh! Bakura has returned the Lady Jenna to us!!"

The Pharaoh was on his feet in an instant, Siamun, Akhnaden and Isis starting at this news. "Where is she? Is she all right?!" The Pharaoh asked in a rush.

"She is alive, but in a critical state. Lord Seto has summoned the healers and brought her to her room."

The Pharaoh was on his way the second the man had finished uttering the sentence, the priests and Siamun right behind him.

------------------------------

Seto stood off to the side of the room as the two healers were quickly checking the woman over, trying to determine which injuries were the most critical, when the door to the room opened and the Pharaoh rushed in, Akhnaden, Isis and Siamun right behind him. The Pharaoh stopped short in alarm, seeing her condition for himself. The woman was draped with a sheet, her features absolutely white beneath the dark bruising and cuts that were upon her skin.

Isis let out a gasp and covered her mouth with a hand.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned to Seto. "Tell me what happened!"

He nodded. "We were searching for Bakura in the caves to the south east of the kingdom, when Bakura rode in out of nowhere and threw her off his horse. He said that he will leave the kingdom in peace for two weeks, and then left. I decided Jenna's condition was more important than trying to stop Bakura at that time."

The young King nodded silently. "Did she regain consciousness at any time?"

Seto shook his head. "No. In fact she has not moved at all since she was returned to us."

One of the healers looked up. "My Pharaoh... Priests... I beg your forgiveness if you find this to be out of line, but it would be easier for us to heal the Lady if we were alone. The task is a large one and her condition is very severe. If we don't work quickly, she may not even see the sunset."

The Phaaroh almost hesitated, but nodded instead. "Very well. I understand." He turned and left the room, a little shocked after having seen her condition for himself.

"My Pharaoh!" A voice called out from down the corridor. Turning, he saw Shada and Karim running toward him. "We just heard! Is she all right?"

The Pharaoh sighed. "We don't know yet. She is alive, but her condition is critical. The healers requested time alone to heal her. I shall remain here until they are done."

Siamun almost argued, wanting his Pharaoh to get some rest, but decided that now was not a good time to voice his concerns. He had a feeling he would not get the Pharaoh to rest until he knew her condition.

They waited outside the room for over an hour, none of them feeling inclined to start up any conversation. When almost an hour and a half had passed, the door opened and one of the healers stepped out, looking very tired from expending his ba healing the Lady inside.

"How is she?" the Pharaoh asked immediately.

The man sighed. "We managed to stabilize her... which by itself used up our Ba. We can heal her no more today, or we risk our own lives. We healed some broken ribs, a punctured lung, as well as some internal bleeding. My assistant is finishing up on a concussion, but she still has many injuries that keeps her state critical. It is up to her will now. If she lives the night, we should be able to get her out of the danger."

"Can we see her now?" asked Shada.

The healer hesitated. "Before that, I feel there is something else you should know, my Pharaoh."

He looked at the healer. "Yes? What is it?"

The man sighed. "We checked the Lady over VERY thoroughly... every inch of her was examined by us. And there is no doubt that the Lady was... defiled by Bakura."

Seto's teeth ground together. "He violated her?!"

The healer nodded. "I am afraid so."

The Pharaoh's face turned stony hearing this, and they could see the rage burning in his eyes. He nodded and then entered the room once more, just as the other healer completed working on her concussion, looking just as tired as his companion. He climbed to his feet immediately and stepped to the side with the other man, who both stood to watch, waiting for permission to leave.

"You are dismissed. Get some rest," the Pharaoh told them both.

Nodding, the two men gave a bow and left the room.

The Pharaoh looked upon Jenna's beaten features, very gently reaching out to take her left hand in his own, as he knelt at her bedside.

Karim looked at them. "Bakura has the Millennium Ring now. I think it would be wise to check on her soul. There is no telling what Bakura may have done it it."

Shada nodded. "I can do that now."

The Pharaoh got back to his feet hearing this, and stepped to the side. Shada held forth the Key and woke its ability. An instant later, his eyes went enormous and he fell to his knees, trembling and holding himself close.

Isis was at his side immediately. "Shada! Are you all right?!"

"Her soul... it screams! It is enveloped in pain and terror, the likes of which I cannot describe." He shivered again. "And it is cold... so cold... It is as if Bakura sent a piece of it to the Shadows!"

They were silent for a long moment, when Siamun gently laid a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder. "My Pharaoh... you should rest now. The Lady has returned to us and we have done all that we can for her for the time being. You have not slept since she was taken, but you should rest now. Your kingdom needs you."

"I do not want her to be alone," he said quietly in response to his advisor.

Seto looked at him. "My Pharaoh. If you would allow it, I will stay with Jenna for the night. Siamun is right. You need rest. And I give you my assurances that I will keep her safe."

The Pharaoh hesitated, and then nodded. "Very well. I shall retire for the night." He cast a long look at the woman lying on the bed before he let out a sigh and left the room.

---------------------

_Yeah, I know this chapter's pretty short... sorry, but the next one will be longer! Please Read and Review!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright... here's chapter fourteen!! Please R&R!!!_

Seto sat at Jenna's bedside, deep in thought. Jenna had lost nearly everything... her family, friends, her world her time. And now, thanks to Bakura's cruelty, she had lost even her innocence. She now hung on the brink of this life and the next, and her survival depended upon her will to live. He somehow had to give her comfort and encouragement.

His Rod enabled him to directly connect his mind to another persons. And he knew when people experienced traumatic events, such as she had just experienced, their souls folded in on themselves, retreating to a place in their memories where they had felt the most safe and secure. He had no idea what her place was or what it looked like at all, but he knew he had to do something, or she may not live to see the sun rise.

Nodding, he held up his Millennium Rod. "Millennium Rod! Penetrate the shadows and bring me into the confines of this woman's soul!"

His item reacted to his command immediately, flaring brightly, and his surroundings shattered as he entered her soul.

He found himself in the room of a small dwelling, surrounded by objects and devices the likes of which he had never seen before in his life. As odd as the items seemed, he also saw the room itself was in shambles and cloaked in shadows. To one side of the room were several shelves, many items having been strewn from them, including works of art, the likes of which were so lifelike he was almost stunned at their quality. There was a desk in one corner, and several items hanging askew off the walls. A large white box was to his left, and another white box with black spirals upon it's top right beside it. To his right was a table made of smooth wood, and behind it another shelf with strange devices and books. Turning, he saw a basin built into a counter, and a hallway leading further on into the building. Right before the start of the hall, he saw a door leading to the outside.

Knowing Jenna was within the building itself somewhere, he ignored the door, shoving aside his curiosity as to what might be on the other side. He slowly started down the hall, sidestepping rubbage that was strewn across it. He briefly poke his head into a tiny room that contained two basins... one obviously meant for bathing, and the other for washing smaller items, and another white device in the far corner. Seeing Jenna was not hiding in there, he slowly continued on his way.

Then he heard something and stopped in his tracks, listening and trying to identify the sound. It was low muttering and uneven breathing. He passed by another closed door, following the sound now and paused before stepping into the doorway where he found Jenna.

The woman was curled into a fetal position in the far corner of the room, holding herself close and rocking back and forth on her haunches. He now heart the words she was uttering and could clearly see now that she was struggling to keep her tears at bay, the reason for the uneven breathing.

"No more... please, no more... someone make it stop... make the pain stop... no more... no more pain, please..."

The Priest slowly came forward, the woman not seeing him. He stopped in front of her, kneeling down to her level, and very gently reached out a hand, touching her shoulder.

Her response was immediate. She let out a scream, and tried to scramble away from him.

He quickly gripped her shoulders. "JENNA!! It's all right!! It's me, Seto!!!"

She stopped struggling and looked up hesitantly. "S... Se...to?" she asked in a small voice, filled with terror and just now the tiniest bit of hope.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. It's me. Bakura returned you to us. You're in the palace now and..."

"SETO!!!!" she cried out in relief, and launched herself at him. Before the Priest knew what was happening, he had Jenna in his arms and sobbing uncontrollably and holding onto him for dear life. He held her back immediately and rocked her gently, holding her in his lap and ran his hands up and down her back as gently as he could.

"It's all right, Jenna. You're safe now." He sighed in relief. "Gods, we were all out of our minds with worry. Especially the Pharaoh."

Jenna pulled away a little, hearing this. "The Pharaoh! Where is he?"

Seto looked at her and gently brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away some of her tears. "The Pharaoh refused to sleep while you were gone. He never stopped searching for you. He only went to bed after I told him I would remain with you. He does not want you to be alone from this moment on."

She nodded and then leaned against the Priest again. "Please... Just stay with me for a while, Seto."

He wrapped his arms around her again and nodded. "I will. But you must listen to me, Jenna. You are in serious condition right now. You must be strong, at least until morning when the healers have regained their strength."

She nodded into his shoulder. Then he heard her voice, muffled slightly by his robes. "Could you just... hold me for a while, please?"

He nodded in turn and tightened his hold on her, stroking her hair and letting his other hand trail up and down her back. "Just relax... I have you. You're safe now." She was still trembling and crying, but slowly calmed down until she was just filled with an immense relief at having someone hold her. It wasn't the Pharaoh, but to her mind, one of the Priests was definitely the next best thing. Seto seemed a little cold at first glance, but he also had compassion and mercy within him as well. And with what she had just been through, she would have been happy even if it was Siamun holding her, so long as she wasn't alone.

Seto stayed with her for most of the night, until Shada poked his head into the room and saw him with his Rod activated. Seto told the Palace Judge what was going on, and he, in turn, offered to take over for the remainder of the night so Seto could get some sleep. Jenna had no problem with it, just relieved that someone was going to be with her... someone who could keep her calm.

So Seto left to retire for a few hours, and Shada took over until the morning came and the healers quickly got her out of the danger zone.

-------------------------------------------

Jenna pretty much slept the next twenty four hours, until she woke up with a moan, to find Karim seated in the chair at her side. She felt the pain immediately, letting out another moan and gritting her teeth, trying to fight off the unbearable aching in her ribs and the indescribably pain coming from her right knee and her left arm.

The Priest blinked, and then broke out into a smile. "Jenna! You have awakened!" He turned to a guard standing by the door. "Inform the Pharaoh!"

The man nodded immediately and rushed out of the room.

Karim turned to her, his expression concerned now. "How do you feel?"

She sighed and winced when a pain shot through her ribs. "I'm hurting," she said, her voice scratchy from her dry throat. "I'm also very thirsty and hungry."

Upon learning of her thirst, he took a mug from the table and lifted her head, bringing some water to her lips. She drank thirstily for a long moment and then sighed in relief.

She shifted slightly in the bed and took in a sharp breath. "Ooooohhh... I feel like I was just trampled by a herd of stampeding horses..."

He looked at her in concern. "We will have a healer bring you some pain relieving medicine..."

The door opened and the Pharaoh rushed in. His features turned from concerned to immensely relieved when he saw Jenna looking back at him from her bed. Karim moved aside as the Pharaoh quickly seated himself beside her.

"Jenna... I was... so worried... I was afraid that Bakura had..." He sighed and reached out, taking one of her hands in his own. "I am so sorry, Jenna," he said, and she was surprised to see tears starting to briim in his eyes.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and tried to give him a smile, but could only wince when her face protested. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Pharaoh. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. The only one to blame is Bakura."

"That's right," Seto said, entering the room, the other priests right behind him. "And it is imperative that we find his hideout as quickly as possible before he starts wreaking havoc once more! This time he has gone too far!"

Isis looked at him. "But no one knows where his hideout is. Jenna herself was unconscious both when he captured her and when he returned her to us.""

"He's hiding in a temple hidden beneath the ruins of an old village," Jenna said. "A village that used to be inhabited by people like thieves and murderers. All that's left of them now is Bakura himself and a whole bunch of spirits who like to suck out your soul and life blood. I think he called it... Kul Elna...?"

Akhnaden's eyes went huge... something that only Jenna noticed, but she made no comment about it.

The Pharaoh looked at her. "Did he say anything else to you, Jenna?"

She sighed. "He had lots to say. And you're not going to like hearing a lot of it."

He nodded. "Please, tell us what he told you."

_Hmmm... what all did Bakura tell Jenna? She was with him for three days, and you can be sure he had more than a few things to say!! Next chapter you find out what Jenna was told!! R&R please!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, everyone!! Here's Chapter 15!! Please R&R!!**

**Last Chapter:**

**The Pharaoh looked at her. "Did he say anything else to you, Jenna?"**

**She sighed. "He had lots to say. And you're not going to like hearing a lot of it."**

**He nodded. "Please, tell us what he told you."**

She sighed again, and then nodded. "Well, the reason he's so obsessed with getting those Millennium Items and killing you is because he says your father is the one responsible for destroying his village and killing all his people."

All but Akhnaden's eyes went huge once more. "WHAT?!"

Siamun frowned deeply. "How dare he claim such a thing?! King Akhnamkhamen was a kind and just ruler! He would never have committed such a terrible act!!"

She shrugged, and then winced at a pain that went shooting down her arm. "That's what he told me. Apparently, he said that he sent one of his priests to the village with a regent of guards, and had his people massacred so they could drain the blood from them. According to Bakura, the priest used the blood of his people to forge the Millennium Items."

Shada's eyes were enormous. "That CAN'T be!! It must be a lie! Our former Pharaoh would never have done such a thing!"

Seto was almost seething in rage. "How dare he tarnish the memory of King Akhnamkhamen?!"

The Pharaoh himself, although he most definitely looked surprised, he also had a deep thoughtful frown on his face. "Was there anything else, Jenna?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I saw this strange stone slab in the middle of the room where he kept me. He said it's called the Millennium Stone, and the Items were forged in it. He plans to return the Items to the stone slab, which he said will cause a great power to awaken. And he plans to use that power to destroy Egypt."

Seto blinked. "A great power? You mean he plans to summon a creature greater than his Diabound?"

She almost shrugged, but held herself back, remembering the shooting pain it had caused her before. "I don't know what it is, exactly. Whatever it is, he said it is the being responsible for creating some place called the Shadow Realm."

Their eyes all went enormous. "ZORC!!"

Siamun frowned deeply. "That is not good. The scriptures tell of a time of darkness that will come to Egypt. A time when the Shadow Realm will envelop the earth and shroud it in a blanket of darkness. Could it be that the time of darkness will soon be upon us?"

Seto shook his head immediately. "There will be no time of darkness, Siamun! Ours is the Chosen Pharaoh... for he can call upon the Egyptian Gods. Even IF Bakura calls forth Zorc, our great and powerful king will send him back to the realm where he rightfully belongs! I can tell you right now that I will not allow him to get his hands on my Millennium Rod, and if what Jenna says is accurate, then he needs all seven of our items to summon Zorc forth from the Dark Realm."

Shada nodded. "And I shall not allow him to get his hands on my Millennium Key." He looked at Isis. "Has your necklace shown what the future has in store for us, Isis?"

She shook her head. "Sadly, no. The future is still clouded. My item will not offer me visions of what is to come."

The Pharaoh looked at Jenna. "Was there anything else he said to you, Jenna?"

She shook her head wordlessly, and winced slightly as a pain went through her neck at the motion.

He sighed. "I will have a healer sent to your room to give you some medicine for the pain." He looked at the others. "She needs her rest, and as much as I wish it wasn't so, I have duties I must perform so I am unable to remain with her for the time being."

Akhnaden stepped forward. "I shall stay with her, my King."

Pharaoh nodded. "Very well. The rest of us have things to do." He smiled at Jenna. "You rest now. The healer will come by shortly. I shall be in to visit with you later tonight."

She nodded. "I'll be okay."

All but Akhnaden left and they waited in silence for a few moments until a healer came into the room with a jar of medicine. He instructed her to swallow, the taste of it almost making her gag, and then had her wash it down with water before checking over her injuries and left the room.

She and Akhnaden sat there in silence for a few moments before the Priest spoke to her.

"Do you require any help getting to sleep, Jenna? I could always use my Millennium Eye to lull you into sleep, if you like."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "I can't keep depending on you guys to do that for me. I have to learn to do this on my own. But thank you for the offer."

Akhnaden nodded, and then his expression turned a little hesitant. "So... Bakura told you nothing else? About why he is so desperate to get his hands on the Millennium Items?"

Jenna was quiet for a moment before she looked at him. "Are you referring to the f act that YOU were the Priest sent by Pharaoh Akhnamkhamen to create the Millennium Items?" She nodded. "He told me that. But I didn't see any reason to bring up that particular detail with the present Pharaoh. What good would that knowledge do to him?"

His eye went wide. "So Bakura did tell you..."

She nodded. "Yes. He did." She sighed. "I'm not going to ask you why you did it. I'm sure at the time you had a very good reason for doing what you did, so I'm not going to criticize you. I don't agree with what you did, but I'm not going to question it either."

The old man trembled slightly as he took a heat at her bedside. "The fault lies with me... all of it. The destruction of Kul Elna... I am the cause of Bakura's rage. I am the true reason he attacked you as he did..."

She shook her head. "Don't you go blaming yourself for what happened to me. Hindsight is a horrible thing, because you can look back on your mistakes and link them to things that happen in the present. Things that you never could have forseen when you made the mistakes in the first place. What happened, happened. Nothing can change it, and there's no point in dwelling on your past mistakes. The thing you should focus on is putting a stop to Bakura... you should focus on the future, not on the past." She locked eyes with him. "And maybe... you could even try to form a true relationship with your son... Seto."

Akhnaden's eye went enormous as he stared at her in shock. "You... know about that...? BAKURA knows about Seto... being my..."

She nodded. "I know. But once again, it was not my place to tell anyone. That is your affair, not mine. It is something that is between you and your son. No one else should be involved in that issue but the two of you."

The old man shook his head with a sigh. "How could I ever explain to him? Why I abandoned him as a child? It would mean telling him what I did... that I left him to protect him and my wife..."

Jenna smiled. "That's a decision only you can make, Akhnaden. Nobody can make it for you, and I'm certainly not going to tell Seto myself because it simply isn't my place to." She then let out a yawn and winced as her ribs protested. "I've gotta get some sleep..."

The old man blinked at the change of subject and then nodded. "Yes. You focus on your recovery, Jenna. And... well..." He sighed. "Thank you... for not telling anyone of my involvement at Kul Elna."

She blinked. "About that... I have just one question." She looked at him. "Was your brother, Pharaoh Akhnamkhamen aware of what was involved in the creation of the Millennium Items?"

He shook his head immediately. "Of course not. He never would have allowed it if he were. I took it upon myself to create the Items to protect our homeland from an invading outside force." He sighed, looking down at her. "You just sleep. You have to recover from your experience."

Nodding, Jenna decided that any further discussion could wait for another time. As Akhnaden seated himself at her beside, she closed her eyes and found sleep.

**Yay!! Another one up!! Have to warn you, it could take me a couple of days before the next chapter comes up! Please be patient with me!!! Oh, and review please!! Thank you, all!!!! **


End file.
